


Не-вы-но-си-мо

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Антон не понаслышке знает, что такое «не-вы-но-си-мо». И его сосед Паша, кажется, тоже.





	Не-вы-но-си-мо

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреки:  
> Ундервуд — Любовь как прогулка по минным полям  
> Holy Esque — Hexx  
> Сектор газа — Туман  
> Mushmellow — Falling  
> Дельфин — Любовь  
> VNV Nation — Illusion (Instrumental)

Такие, как он, никогда не кончают с собой. Не потому, что сильные и всё могут пережить, а из-за того, что духу не хватит, сколько ни будут думать об этом. Над ними станут смеяться в школе и на дворе — позлятся-погрустят дома, пожалуются друзьям в интернете, упьются сочувствием и снова выйдут слушать насмешки. Возникнут сложности с учёбой и работой — стиснут зубы, поноют приятелям, что ума-квалификации не хватает, и лягут на диван, надеясь, что всё устроится.  
Таких людей жизнь треплет часто — и косыми взглядами, глянь, он хромает, косолапый урод, урод, урод, и непониманием со стороны многих, чего это ты просто не можешь смириться с хромотой, ерунда же, есть те, кому хуже. Да и тем, что у многих: вечной болезненностью матери, алкоголизмом отца, расставанием с любовью всей жизни.  
Иногда жизнь будто спохватывается: чего это я всё на одного и на одного, совсем бедняга достал друзей жалобами, хоть их надо спасти от этого нытья. Тогда неожиданно находится ещё непыльная подработка — занятия математикой с сыном подруги матери, — в автошколе неподалёку скидки на обучение, а сосед продаёт за копейки «девятку» на ходу, и родители дают деньги: хоть нас возить будешь. По пьяни обращает внимание красивущая девчонка, и хоть на следующее утро она уточняет, что это просто так, всё равно что-то внутри будто расслабляется: может, и не была любовь всей жизни таковой?  
И уже не кажется, что всё так плохо. Симпатичный же, роста среднего, жилистый, светловолосовсклокоченный, с правильными чертами лица, а врождённая разница в длине ног — левая чуть короче другой, чуть тоньше, мышц меньше — это не катастрофа. Кед с подпяточником, классические джинсы, и — вуаля! — не хромота, а необычная походка. Не недостаток — особенность. А вдруг... вдруг и на операцию накопит? Она, конечно, неприятная-болезненная, и лежать придётся долго со сложной конструкцией на ноге. Зато сделает из него абсолютно нормального, такого, что никто не будет коситься, не будет — за глаза или в лицо — звать уродом, не будет смеяться, не спросит: а почему... у тебя... ну... так?..  
Идеальный план, спасибо, жизнь, даже жаловаться друзьям не на что, можно только рассказывать, как всё хорошо, и смеяться: каким раньше был жалким! И кажется, что тот он — в прошлом. Теперь всё в его руках. Или не совсем всё?  
Антон живёт с родителями. Квартира у них двухкомнатная, и у него своя — маленькая. Уютная даже, хоть и со старым ремонтом, диван развалился на ножках — вместо одной рыжий кирпич, — простецкий стол, четвероногий стул с расползающейся обивкой, блестит платяной шкаф. Дверцы распахнуты, всё наружу торчит беспорядочно, и тряпок столько, что сразу ясно: не все его, то и другое натащено матерью и отцом ещё во времена дефицита. Розовые покрывала, отрезы ткани, грубые простыни, тонкие полотенца, кофты-куртки-спортивки. Антон проводит здесь много времени, сидит за компьютером, старой коробкой с Windows XP, тормозящей, но работающей, его отец потом, когда пьяный, орёт, чтобы он вылез на свет божий и стал человеком, разбить грозится, Антон в ответ огрызается тише гораздо, но отца отпускает, он, когда пьяный, говорит много, но делает не в пример меньше. К счастью. Маме тоже достаётся: и на шее она у него сидит, и ленивая у неё жопа, и сына урода родила. Мама на это только кивает, утыкается в телевизор — ещё одну коробку, сломаю-разобью-разъебашу! А потом отец ищет выпивку, но в доме нет нигде больше, и уходит, дверью хлопает, по знакомым самое время пойти, у них найдётся, они его поймут.  
Антон после этого обычно пишет друзьям — между ними километры, как хорошо, что интернет сближает, так сближает, что к нему как-то даже подруга приезжала на два дня, хорошо посидели, гуляли во дворе, пиво пили, пока отца дома не было, — что опять папаша разбушевался, это уже терпеть невозможно просто, не-вы-но-си-мо.   
И слово это он перекатывает на языке, оно дробится слогами, тянущееся, противное. И невыносимо-то не только это, если бы! Ну подумаешь, отец, не впервой ему это, то ли дело... то ли дело...  
Он продолжает жаловаться на сраных пьянчуг.  
С утра Антон ездит в институт, прогуливает, конечно, иногда, но нечасто, зря, что ли, поступал, да и вдруг пригодится, и интересно бывает, тем более с ранними подъёмами проблем никогда не было, типичный жаворонок, с петухами встаёт, а петухи на соседней улице, там частный сектор, в городе вообще частных домов больше, чем многоквартирных, тихо-спокойно, магазины есть, ПТУ, вуз, две школы, думал, конечно, может, в Москву уехать попытать счастья или в Питер, но как же мама?.. Да и деньги там на жизнь нужны, куда он только со своей пенсией по инвалидности? Куда он со своей ногой короткой, опять слушать, что урод, ловить взгляды, миллионы взглядов? Тут-то хоть привычно.  
Он на своей машине, на новой-старой, краска чуть облупилась, но на ходу, едет медленно, а то мало ли... мало ли... Опаздывает, а раньше не было такого, раньше не было и страха.  
После института на работу — в супермаркете кассиром, так до вечера, выходные суббота-воскресенье, но тогда он с сыном маминой подруги занимается, у того выпускной класс, тот хочет уезжать, поступать, жить и смотрит на Антона так...   
Маленький пиздюк.  
По вечерам Антон всегда дома, возвращаясь, медленно идёт по лестнице, он и быстрее может, подумаешь, ноги разной длины, это не так уж и мешает, но идти... не хочется. Может, отец дома. Маме лекарства нужны. Зарплата скоро. Сессия не за горами, до диплома рукой подать. Бензин кончается. На сообщения сейчас ответит. Только дойдёт. Только пройдёт. Мимо.  
Мимо бордового дерматина, мимо поцарапанной ручки, мимо двадцать шестой квартиры, аж две чёртовы дюжины, что за невезение, почему так не-вы-но-си-мо?..  
Зато в интернете — отдушина, можно клацать по клавишам, пока за стеной работает — «Только не переключайтесь!» — телевизор, пока отец храпит там же, лёжа на сдвинутых креслах с двумя табуретками между ними.  
Видео на ютубе, о-том-о-сёмная болтовня, лента новостей — сплошные приколы на злобу дня, на злобу людям, — и глаза слипаются-склеиваются, Антон сидит до последнего, но, когда голова касается подушки, в темноте зажмуренных глаз всё равно видит красную толстовку, видит жидкое-лужное, в тикающей тишине слышит шум мотора, слышит стук, слышит своё сердце — стучащее-стукающее-громкое. Затыкает ли он уши пальцами? Жмурится ли сильнее?   
Может быть.  
Может, лежит так долго. А может, скоро засыпает.  
Чтобы проснуться рано, чтобы жарить с утра яичницу и хлебать растворимый кофе, здороваться с мамой, ворчать, мама, ну нельзя тебе кофе, мама, давай я тебе цикорий заварю, мама...  
Есть в молчании, стучать вилками, а потом собираться в спешке, пока отец не встал, он работу ищет, но пока безуспешно, скорее бы нашёл, работа ему помогает, даёт собраться, как работает — четыре дня не пьёт, в пятницу вечером в зюзю, в субботу догоняется, а в воскресенье приходит в себя, чтобы в понедельник как штык на службу. Система. Распорядок. Само-мать-её-дисциплина.  
Дверь за Антоном захлопывается. Отец не проснулся. Хорошо-то как, как... Шумит ключ в замке, проворачивается, ручка — ободранная — вот-вот сдвинется, вот-вот... Антон срывается с места и бежит по лестнице вниз. Скорей-скорей-скорей... Блядский боже!  
В машине тепло, в машине можно уткнуться в руль, не видеть, как мимо хромает он, не видеть-невидетьневидетьне...  
Время тикает часами на запястье, отец подарил на день рождения два года назад, надо же, вспомнил, не иначе как мама напомнила. Мама. Мама, должно быть, собирается, одевается, вскоре выйдет, она в аптеке работает, скоро открываться. А Антону в институт.  
Он поднимает голову. Оглядывается. Во дворе только женщина с коляской. Стоит, курит. В телефон смотрит. Молодая, даже немного красивая. Антон заводит мотор.   
Он снова опаздывает.  
Он снова едет на работу после института. Сидит, моргает вяло, — вам пакет нужен? товары по акции... — руки проносят товар под датчиками, писк, гомон, писк-писк, пятьсот шестнадцать рублей, спасибо, что без сдачи, шорох сминаемого чека, пакет не нужен, писк-писк-гомон-писк-писк, позвякивание корзинки, писк, триста десять, шорох, здравствуйте, писк-писк, сто семь пятьдесят, шорох, шарканье...  
— Здравствуйте, — кивает Антон, смотрит в футболку. Серую, большую, со зверем каким-то, ягуаром, что ли, на ней чёрная толстовка. — Вам пакет нужен?  
— Нет, — раздаётся хриплое сверху.  
Писк-писк-всё-в-порядке-писк-писк. Хлеб, молоко, картошка, двести грамм «Москвички», бабушка его в магазин отправила, точно бабушка, он же уже может ходить сам, он уже в порядке, зажило всё, зажило-зажило.  
— С вас двести девятнадцать рублей.  
Крупные ладони отсчитывают сумму. На тыльной стороне правой розовая полоса шрама уползает под рукав толстовки.   
— Спасибодосвидания.  
Шарканье.  
Антон знает, каково это — когда ты не такой, как многие. Не то что не красавец — урод. Когда пальцем тыкают, когда лезут с расспросами, когда обзывают. И ты в этом не виноват, конечно, не виноват, будь выбор — ты бы никогда не выбрал быть таким, но кому до этого есть дело? Не говорят — так смотрят. Точно думают: хромает, урод-урод-урод. Это ведь всего лишь чьё-то мнение, и его уже не трогает почти, привык, смирился, посылать умеет, если уж на то пошло. Сам увереннее стал, да и друзья помогли. Те, кто знает ближе, говорят, херня, говорят, чтобы внимания не обращал, ты нормальный, лучше многих, да и не уродство это, подумаешь, недостаток внешности, он тебя выделяет выгодно, уродство не может быть внешним — только внутренним, только моральным, и ты не урод, совсем нет.  
Если бы вы знали.  
Если бы.  
Он медленно едет домой.  
Когда Антон получает зарплату, долго смотрит на зелёные купюры. Бензин. Лекарства маме. Должно хватить трёх тысяч. Остальное он укладывает в отделение бумажника на молнии к другим купюрам. Шмыгает мимо соседской двери вечерами. Нужно, конечно, но...  
Но.  
В выходные за стеной гремит музыка. Сосредоточиться на мыслях — невозможно. Антон хмурится-жмурится. Паше вообще, что ли, плевать? Ладно, на соседей, но у него прабабушка лежачая. И… глуховатая вообще-то.   
Антон прижимает ладони к вискам, стискивает голову, в черепе гудит-шумит.  
«И воздух ядовит, как ртуть…»   
В черепе — «Туман».  
У Паши, кажется, вся жизнь под музыку, с помпой, с грохотом, ярко-фейерверково. Оглушительно орущий панк-рок, посиделки с пацанами во дворе с гоготом, с матерщиной, драки-потасовки, пьяным как-то у подъезда блевал и смеялся, Антон запомнил, он тогда только в институт поступил, восемнадцать исполнилось летом, а тут сосед, Пашка, на год младше, у подъезда рот разевает, кривится. Шлёпает на асфальт рвота, течёт-течёт. И мат потом — так же, ручьём. И сощуренные глаза замечают Антона, а губы ухмыляются, складываются в невнятное «пардон» и смеются. Джентльмен херов.  
Никакого смущения. Ни намёка на стыд-совесть. Уверенности горы, наглости океаны, космическое самомнение.  
Было.  
А сейчас?  
Бывает ли он во дворе с пацанами? Смеётся ли на лестничной клетке, выходя потрепаться по сотовому? Матерится ли у подъезда с друзьями-приятелями? Антон вцепляется пальцами в волосы, зубы сжимает крепче-болезненнее.   
«И не пройти нам этот путь через…»  
Ученика зовут Святослав. Но вообще он натуральный Славик — несуразный и тонкий, в очёчках. Только о тригонометрических функциях говорили, и вот, пожалуйста, снова он о себе. Я же знаю, что могу… Меня учителя хвалят… Я всегда отвечаю…  
Не-вы-но-си-мо.  
Но денежно.  
В подъезде пахнет кошачьей мочой, Александра Ивановна с первого этажа прикармливает кошек. Забывшись, Антон вдыхает. Когда-нибудь кошки прикормятся Александрой Ивановной.   
Он поднимается по лестнице, как всегда, медленно, ловит табачный запах между первым и вторым этажами, доходит до четвёртого. У бордовой двери бабушка Света, высокая и жилистая, в кроссовках, в синей юбке и красной кофте. Оранжевый платок повязан по-пиратски, у ноги стоит пустое мусорное ведро, в руках позвякивают ключи. И как раньше не услышал? Замок у них давно заедает.  
Антон замирает на краю площадки, в мыслях — мимолётно: — шаг назад, и рухнуть бы вниз.  
— Здравствуйте... — говорит он.  
Звяканье смолкает, бабушка Света поворачивается. Серьёзная, но — вмиг — губы складываются в еле-улыбку.  
— Привет, Антош, — кивает она.  
Как раньше. Как кучу раз до этого. В одном подъезде с детства, мама бабушки Светы, Бабаля, когда ещё ходила, до инсульта, присматривала за Пашкой и за Антоном иногда тоже. А потом — слегла, а потом — бабушка Света не раз бывала в гостях и чай пила с мамой в кухне, болтала-болтала.   
А сейчас не бывает.  
Ну и правильно.  
Ну и — не-вы-но-си-мо.  
— Я хотел бы... — Рюкзак соскальзывает с плеча, Антон поддерживает его, пальцы, чуть дрожащие, вынимают бумажник, вжикают молнией, шуршат-шелестят бумажками, доставая. — Я бы хотел дать... Тут немного, с зарплат, я отложил за...  
— Ох, — вырывается у бабушки Светы. Антон не видит её лица — плитка битая под ногами, под взглядом — и молчит, только деньги протягивает, и пальцы сжимаются-трясутся.  
— Антош, ты... — Уверенная морщинистая рука берёт купюры. — Я возьму, тебе же так лучше, но больше не надо.  
Антон качает головой. Пальцы стискивают бумажник. Такие же дрожащие. Предатели.  
— Обошлось же, — говорит бабушка Света. Купюры хрустко исчезают в кармане юбки. — И я... я думаю, что тебе тоже плохо. И ты... ты же не специально.   
— Но я...   
— Всё… в порядке, — перебивает она его. Звякают ключи.  
«Спасибо» Антон говорит в уже закрывшуюся дверь.  
А следующим вечером в квартире гомон, громкий голос бабушки Светы, — непривычно — неуверенный мамы. Александры Ивановны кошки, дочка Демиденка, подняли плату за электричество, ох, давление скачет, нет, чаю не надо пока ещё, всё... в порядке, Леночка, всё в порядке.   
Антон останавливается на пороге кухни. Бабушка Света, как всегда, сидит ближе к двери. В руках синяя сервизная чашечка. Мама чуть бледная.  
— Ужинать будешь? — спрашивает она.  
Уйти бы, запереться, ответить на сообщения, написать свои: о клиентах в супермаркете, о преподах в институте, об увиденном на улице парне с выбритым почти всем черепом, кроме собранного в хвостик клока, скрученного в три тощие косички, о… совсем не о том.  
— Да, — кивает он.  
Во рту капустно, разъезжаются-расплываются по тарелке голубцы.  
— Дина приедет в пятницу, на выходные, день рождения, ох, в Москве хоть платят, хотя снимает она где-то в области халупу, познакомилась она там с кем-то, но кто знает, что как, да и разве она мне много говорит? Раньше Пашка по ней скучал. «Когда мама приедет?» — всё спрашивал, а смущался-то как, когда я об этом перед кем говорила!..  
Антон помнит, Паша к ним иногда заходил, искал бабушку, и ему тоже чаю наливали. Он глотком опустошал синенькую, почти игрушечную в его руках чашку под бабушкино «Совсем от рук отбился, учился бы лучше, мама бы с собой в Москву взяла, может, поступил куда бы, а то техникум-техникум заладил» и сбегал гулять, сбегал к друзьям, к выпивке, к взрослости. Иногда он заходил сам за спичками, за солью, бабушке плохо, что мне делать, тёть Лена? Просил Антонова отца помочь разобраться, как кран поменять, как люстру повесить, как плитку класть, отец взъерошивал себе волосы на затылке, улыбку прятал в плечо, ворчал, что ненадолго, подхватывая ящик с инструментами.  
Доев, Антон уходит к себе.   
Когда Паша был у них в последний раз? После девятого здесь остался, но в школе нет: в техникум пошёл. А после — в армию. Вернулся — будто выше и больше. Но будто — такой же. Встречались в подъезде, иногда говорили: ты как? нормально, учусь, подработка, я слесарем...  
Бабушку, как раньше, Паша искал у них в кухне, и она ворчала, головой качала, чего он так? Мог бы к маме, да не едет, нормально ему тут, видите ли!  
А сейчас... нормально?  
Антон ложится поздно, не спит-ворочается в тишине дома, таращится в стену. За ней — комната. Антон бывал там: тоже заходил за спичками, за солью, за яйцами как-то, маме на пирог не хватало, вы отцу не открывайте, он опять… болеет, тут мама просила передать вам лекарства… Две кровати — над ними ковры так же, как на полу, — диван, три стула, стол с коробом телевизора на нём, блестящедверный платяной шкаф, брат того, что в Антоновой комнате, сервант с аляповато-цветочным хрусталём, чуть пахнет старостью и мочой, прабабушка Аля лежит, улыбается во сне криво, полупарализованная, бабушка Света поскрипывает сеткой кровати, дышит в подушку корвалольно, Паша на старом диване. Ещё не спит. Таращится в спинку, в стену, в комнату Антона.  
И глаза у него чернющие. И губы сжатые. Антон жмурится до гула в ушах, считает компьютерные мышки, а засыпает — на имени Паша.  
С утра Антон невыспавшийся, а в институт надо. Так и не нашёл себе там друзей, только приятельствует постольку-поскольку. Слышал поначалу шепотки-смешки, жался по задним партам, хоть бы не началось, как в школе — в открытую, громко, зло, с тычками-ударами. Потом одногруппники подзамолкли-попривыкли, а другим — плевать, разве что, как учебный год начинается, первокурсники таращатся, Антон знает, замечает, не может не обращать внимания, не может от взглядов избавиться.   
А сам приятелям улыбается, они вместе ходят из аудитории в аудиторию, из аудитории в столовую, из столовой в аудиторию, кивает-слушает, вспоминает-рассказывает. Дима, Стас и Катя сидят обычно поблизости, как и он, за задними партами, так и познакомились.  
И много общего — институтского, предметного, студенческого. Но столько личного и несказанного.  
На работе тоже должно быть общее, но Антон только отмахивается, кивков-разговоров хватает в институте, а честности-искренности — в интернете. Или... почти-честности.  
У дома Антон уже в полумраке, мигает фонарь за спиной, и моргать получается в такт, вяло-медленно. Устало. И усталость тяжёлая, давящая на плечи, горбящая их. Антон переходит дорогу, перешагнув крашенный в жёлто-зелёный бордюр, ступает на тротуар, хромает по сбитому асфальту мимо цветов, флоксов Александры Ивановны, уже достаёт из кармана ключи, поднимется сейчас на крыльцо, но сбоку — фигура. Шаг — и хватает Антона за руку. Ключи – звякают — падают. Он отшатывается, чувствуя пальцы, комкающие ткань, сжимающе-сильные. Чувствуя дыхание, близость человека, свою растерянность, чью-то уверенность. Моргает — чёрное сменяется на серое. Фигура больше, шире в плечах, со светлым пятном знакомого лица. И — мышцы под кофтой, под ладонью напрягаются.  
— Какого хуя? — говорит Паша. Голос у него хриплый, негромкий — шёпотный. — Не надо было деньги давать. Думаешь, не хватает?  
— Паш. — Антон дёргает рукой, но пальцы держат крепко.  
— Бабушка не разрешает отдавать, говорит, нужно взять, надо-надо, чёрт бы побрал её! — Голос взвивается, становится громче-ещё-увереннее.  
— И хорошо.  
Антон смотрит ему в лицо — светло-серое, с тёмной полосой вдоль челюсти до левого глаза. С тонкими губами, с острым носом и сощуренными глазами.  
— Думаешь? — Густые брови поднимаются. — Ты, бля, понимаешь вообще, что делаешь? Ты, бля...  
Паша качает головой. Руку отпускает, но Антон так и стоит. Молчит. Сердце в груди — заполошное. Что Паша хочет сказать? Что ему надо? Почему Антон должен выслушивать это? Лучше бы Паша про него просто забыл, ушёл, уехал, улетел, жил подальше, по-новому, пожалуйста...  
— Мне твоя жалость не сдалась! — выплёвывает Паша Антону в лицо. И отшатывается, матерится невнятно, шаркает прочь — резко, раздражённо, неровно. Антон открывает рот, но... что сказать?  
То, что мог, уже говорил. Не раз. Не нужно ещё. Неуместно. Не…  
Не-вы-но-си-мо.  
Спина Паши удаляется, шатающаяся влево-вправо.   
Пьяно.  
Антон глубоко вздыхает и поднимает с асфальта ключи.  
Он не понимает, зачем люди пьют. Это же горько, хорошо-плохо, выворачивающе — то ли тело, то ли душу, — вертолётно, неконтролируемо. Это же... Отец во флоксах Александры Ивановны, отец, звонящий в квартиры соседей — стопарик бы, а то мои, сволочи, не дают, — опять маме на работе говорили, мол, твоего видели у палатки, твой орал у магазина, твой водится с алкашами, твой опять... Блюющий у подъезда Паша.  
Антон поднимается по лестнице. Моргается быстро. Сон — как рукой сняло.  
Напился Антон только однажды, почти год назад. На мамином юбилее, шумном, многолюдном. Вино — это для женщин, ты ж взрослый мужик, сейчас я тебе налью самогону... Антон был кривоулыбающимся, молчащим, губы смачивающим горькотой после тостов. В голове бултыхалась пустота, пульсирующая боль, невнятность мысли. Кругом нарастал шум-смех. А что Антон? Тяжело ему, да?.. Подумаешь, кто-то вообще овощем лежит!.. Ой, ты не понимаешь... Девушку-то как?.. В армию зато не пойдёт... Да всё равно красавец... Ах, эх, ох... И горькота текла по пищеводу, обжигала. Пустая рюмка? Сейчас обновлю...  
Из крика-гама Антон вырвался в коридор, из него — в зимне-подъездную промозглость, в запах табака, в гулкость. Ноги шли медленно, тяжёлые, мозгу в черепе было тесно, а сердцу — в клетке рёбер. Ступени плясали, хотелось уйти дальше от двери, от родни, от слов, от всего. Раз-два — он почти свалился на лестничную площадку, но устоял. Вдохнул табачный запах и — смех. Взгляд поднял, поймал Пашин.  
«Да ты в плинтус», — расплылся тот в улыбке. В пальцах у него была сигарета, он курил тогда ещё, потом вроде бросил.  
«В пизду иди», — скривился Антон. А Паша — гад — снова рассмеялся.  
«Что, — спросил, — тёть-Ленин юбилей заебись проходит?»  
«Доеблись, бля...»  
Антон так и сел — почти рухнул — на ступени, чуть отклонился назад, на локти, свет мерцал, сжимался-разжимался. Паша дымно дёргался.  
Или не Паша, а сам Антон.  
«Нихера они не понимают, — сказал он. — Нихера вообще, бля, нихера».  
Паша затянулся, так и остался стоять, смотрел внимательно, или так Антону казалось.  
«Бля, да никто не пытается, а когда пытаются — хуже. — Антон скривился. — Ну натурально хуже, пиздец просто, потому что думают, что могут, но нереально понять, прикинь, вообще нереально, если ты, бля, не такой, если не так, если...»  
Он махнул рукой. Подъезд шатался. Мягко-криво. Лодочно.  
«Курить хочешь?» — спросил Паша.  
«Ненавижу, как воняет».  
Антон двинулся резко, сгибаясь вперёд, роняя голову в ладони. Тяжёлую, лодочную, несчастную и огромную.  
«Ты что, блевать собрался?»  
Антон пожал — волнообразно — плечами. На улицу — на холодину, на морозище — его вывел Паша и рядом стоял, пока его выворачивало туда же, куда раньше — Пашу. Антон матерился-извинялся-матерился-извинялся-извинялся... Боялся, что Паша назавтра припомнит и посмеётся, но тот после ни разу об этом не говорил. А Антон больше не пил.  
За компьютером он сидит до ночи — сначала под бормотание маминого телевизора, потом под храп отца, он, наконец, нашёл работу охранником, входит в режим, по будням не пьёт и много спит. Далеко за полночь Антон головой тонет в подушке. Глаза, слипающиеся, закрывает. На веках тени. Серо складываются в фигуру, в джинсы-толстовку, в пятно обычной стрижки, в светлый овал лица с тёмной полосой слева.   
При свете она розовая.  
При свете видно, что это шрам.  
Кажется, внутри вакуумно, и лёгкие вот-вот схлопнутся-сомнутся. Скомканные, облепят сердце. Антон обнимает себя руками.  
В пятницу он встречает Машу. Она в магазин зашла, здоровается-улыбается, смотрит из-под пони-чёлки. Антон глядит на неё в ответ — на розовые губы, кремные еле-пятна тональника, очки в чёрном пластике оправы. Вместе были три месяца, уже больше двух лет прошло, надо же. В одном классе учились, но не общались, а позже встретились — ты где? как? эксплуатация железных дорог, а ты? пошла на парикмахера, давно не виделись, подумать только, может, чаю попьём как-нибудь? Удивительно сначала было: будто друзья виделись, хотя в школе здоровались не всегда, а потом… Говорилось потоком и слушалось с удовольствием, и смотреть хотелось, и рука потянулась в кино обнять. И она прижалась к его плечу. А потом были поглаживания, были поцелуи, объятия, был шёпот, еле-стоны, разговоры обо всём, её пальцы, скользящие по его животу ниже, его язык между её ног, движения-сжимания, было влажно, и жарко, и быстро, темно, а потом устало-счастливо, было, пока родители на даче, пока в магазин ушли, в полумраке, с полушёпотом. Как же я тебя… А я-то тебя как… несмотря ни на что. Ты хороший правда, и красивый, а нога — ну это ерунда, можно же операцию сделать.   
А потом выпал снег, и родители перестали ездить на дачу, и стало всё реже, и всё меньше, и будто — всё дальше. А позже — ты очень хороший, но я не хочу обманывать, но мне лучше с…  
С кем-то здоровым.  
С кем-то, с кем не в полумраке.  
Антон пробивает Маше сникерс и жвачку. И улыбается в ответ.  
Подумаешь. Правда ведь действительно лучше обмана. Да и… девчонка как девчонка. Уже не ёкает. Уже — ничего.  
Домой Антон едет немного рассеянным и уже у поворота к подъезду понимает, что скорость была за сорок. Забылся. Остановившись, он трясёт головой, не в этом же дело, не бывает одного дважды, не должно быть, но в голове — мешанина гулких звуков, на веках промельки ткани, лица, неба. Он глушит мотор и, покачнувшись, вылезает из машины. Раз — и бабамно-визгливые звуки перекрывает смех-гомон, перебор гитарных струн. На двух лавках у деревьев компания. И среди полумрака, еле-ветра, других голосов, чужого незнакомого смеха один — хриплый.  
Антон шагает к подъезду. Забывает на первом этаже задержать дыхание, морщится, но — почти-улыбается. Если то, что с Машей было, прошло, то и это... Это тоже пройдёт. Паша же там с пацанами, как раньше, может, и до этого засиживался, только они с Антоном не совпадали-пересекались.   
Квартира встречает ором отца.   
Отродье. Отребье. Урод! Опять к своему компьютеру пошёл? Разъебу! Мразь! Мразь!  
Антон захлопывает дверь в свою комнату. Мамы нет. Может, к бабушке Свете пошла, чтобы не слушать это. Может, ещё к кому. Ну и правильно. Ебучая пятница.  
Ночью Антону снится, что он гуляет по незнакомому городу, и солнце светит ярко-жизнерадостно, но внутри — волнение, будто кто-то рядом, близко, дышит в спину, и нужно бежать-бежать. И Антон несётся по асфальту, и страшно, и не проходит, и просыпается он резко, распахивает глаза и таращится в потолок.  
Как приехала тётя Дина, Антон не видит, он и вспоминает, что она должна быть тут — бабушка Света же об этом говорила, — только когда слышит её голос за стеной. Громкий, высокий вперемешку с хриплым Пашиным и чуть скрипучим Бабалиным. Звучит невнятно-застенно. Спор-ор.   
Хуя... Всралось... Деньги... Ничтожество... Прекратите... Как ты можешь?.. Ебучее дело!..  
Антон затыкает уши наушниками, чтобы не прислушиваться.   
Тётя Дина ему когда-то нравилась. Тонкая, невысокая, нежнокожая, ямочкоулыбчивая, она притягивала взгляд, она читала вслух, играла с ним и Пашей. Вот только редко. С отцом Пашиным у неё не сложилось совершенно, тот его ни разу не видел, а бабушка Света по секрету со всеми делилась, что он был козлом тем ещё и хорошо, что свалил. Тогда ещё был жив муж бабушки Светы, выпивал с Антоновым отцом, мебель делал, плотник, да и вообще мастер на все руки. Но Дина уезжала в Москву работать — платят больше, деньги нужны, а Паша под присмотром Бабали.  
И Паша сидел на лавке у подъезда по утрам, ну а вдруг сюрприз сделает, приедет неожиданно? И обнимал крепко-счастливо, когда она — несюрпризно, сказав своей маме, — возвращалась на выходные.  
Да, тётя Дина играла с Пашей и, бывало, с ним, Антоном, тоже, вслух читала эмоционально, привозила пакеты жевательного мармелада — красный был самым вкусным, — давала на мороженое Паше деньги, а Паша, конечно, делился с Антоном. От своей мамы Антон такого не ждал: вслух она читать не любила, не могла запомнить, что он не любит конфеты с тёмной начинкой, а от игр отвлекалась на телевизор. Но своя мама была рядом всегда, и не нужно было ждать её на лавке.   
Когда Бабаля слегла, Антон и Паша уже были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы их не приходилось оставлять с кем-то, Антон ходил во второй класс, и там над ним смеялись, кривой-косой-урод-урод-урод, но он посылал всех на хуй и в пизду, спасибо отцу, тот знал толк в ругани. Паша только пошёл в школу, и улыбался всем ямочково, как мама, и носился с друзьями на перемене по всей школе. Маму он на лавке больше не ждал, и всё чаще при встрече они ругались. Антон раньше слышал это через стену, глаза закатывал, сложно, что ли, найти хоть подобие понимания? И Паша вроде не дурак, и тётя Дина более-менее.   
А теперь Антон надеется не увидеть её, последний раз ему не понравился совершенно — слишком правду она говорила, и слишком это было не-вы-но-си-мо. Но по дороге от Славика думает, что сдать тому будет не так уж просто, нужно повторить то и это, и он не сразу понимает, что у подъезда стоит тётя Дина. Наверное, ей на поезд пора. Ждёт, когда Паша спустит сумки.   
Хочется уйти, но Антон уже близко, может, она уже увидела его, хотя в телефон смотрела. Он вздыхает и шагает вперёд.  
— Здравствуйте, — говорит и видит, как тонкие пальцы сжимают телефон сильнее-белокостяшково, и ловит её взгляд, и слышит искривлённогубное, злобное:  
— Ты ещё смеешь со мной говорить?  
— Я... — Антону кажется, что слова встали поперёк горла. Да и какие слова? Оправдания? Он уже всё сказал, он не хотел, он и её выслушивал не раз, так и будет до конца жизни, он всегда будет... виновным?  
— Ты! — выплёвывает она. — Ты, сука, не отмоешься, ты...  
Антон отмирает-дёргается с места, мимо неё, к двери подъезда, ключ скребёт кнопки, не попадает, и снова, и ещё, пальцы дрожат-суетятся.  
— Сердобольные, блядь, всякие готовы тебя слушать, суку, но не я!  
Пищит домофон, Антон тянет за ручку, кидается в прохладу подъезда.  
— Ты его сбил, урод!!! — ударяет в спину.  
Грохает дверь, а сверху звучит перетоп шагов, знакомых будто, и Антон шныряет под лестницу, сгибается-затаивается. Рукой тяжелодышащий рот зажимает. И слышит, как шаги спускаются вниз, дверь открывается, а тётя Дина говорит:  
— Этот ублюдок тут…   
А Паша рявкает, перебивая:  
— Не начинай!  
Когда дверь лязгает, закрываясь, остаётся только жужжание ламп. Только гул в ушах. Только глухой звук, с которым бампер впечатывается в бок, в красную толстовку. Только мешанина цветов, кувырок тела, бледное пятно лица, визг шин, дрожащие пальцы, буханье сердца где-то в горле, кровь на асфальте, изломанно-кукольная нога, росчерки на коже, истекающие тёмно-красным. Сраный ремень, дверца, шум рядом, пение ёбаных птиц, моргающие глаза, искривлённые губы, кровь-лоскутная-кожа-кровь-кровь. Паша-Паша-Паша-что-же-я-наделал-как-же-так... Мокрые пальцы. Телефон.   
Антон сжимает голову руками, опять это и снова. Ночным кошмаром днём при закрытых веках, отзвуком на барабанных перепонках. Он вылезает из-под лестницы и идёт к квартире.  
Скорая приехала быстро. После разбирательств — пальцедрожащих, но голосоровных — с ДПС Антон поехал в больницу. Внизу сидел-ждал, звонил маме, всё в порядке, я разберусь, всё хорошо. Ругался с бабушкой Светой, узнал, что он мразь, урод и слепой ублюдок, узнал, что была операция на изломанной на голени ноге, что сшивали руку и щёку. Ходил и ходил в больницу, платил за уход, за лекарства, которых не хватало, извинялся, а Паша говорил только одно: «Уйди».  
И Антон ушёл.  
Он так и не рассказал об этом никому из своих интернет-друзей. Пытался, хотел признаться, хотел объяснить, что не специально, но виноват, что готов хоть полжизни выплачивать, он же понимает, как это — когда хромаешь, когда все пальцем тычут, он бы время отмотал, но не умеет-не может, и это — не-вы-но-си-мо.  
Каждое сообщение оставалось недописанным. Оправдательным. Жалким.  
Руки опять замирают над клавиатурой. От друга пришло: «Как ты?»  
В голове одно слово — хуёво. За ним череда — это ебучий пиздец, я случайно сбил на машине человека, я виноват, я урод моральный, я ему жизнь искалечил, он из-за меня хромает, у него шрамы, а он говорит, что я не должен ему деньги нести, это он меня, блядь, кажется, жалеет, а его мать меня ненавидит, и соседи смотрят, они всё знают, они осуждают, это просто хуедно какое-то.   
«Норм, — отвечает Антон. — Устал».  
От жизни.  
Антон не высыпается, дремлет на парах, ничего не хочет, куда-то идёт, что-то делает, слушает-пишет, говорит, работает. А на выходе из магазина Паша.  
— Здоров. — Он протягивает руку.  
Антон смотрит ему в лицо, на розовую полосу шрама, и тоже поднимает ладонь, чувствует, как сильные пальцы её сжимают.  
— Давай, что ли, — Паша отпускает руку, — поговорим нормально?  
Антон кивает, идёт к машине. Паша его ждал, выходит. Собрался с мыслями, хочет сказать всё, что думает об Антоне, о том, что он ему всё изломал-искалечил?  
Он на сиденье почти падает, рукой опирается на руль, смотрит, как Паша садится, хлопает дверью, поворачивается. Тихо. За магазином солнце тёмно-закатное, воздух сереет.  
— Извини, — говорит Антон. Хочется зажмуриться. И то ли оглохнуть, то ли услышать всё.  
— Бля, — Паша взъерошивает свои волосы, — хорош. Я... — Он шумно выдыхает. — Это всё просто типа висит и висит, и не надо это ворошить, я, бля... тебя услышал. Просто это всё...   
Антон напряжённый, каменностатуйный, неморгающий.   
— Соседи, бабушка, бля, деньги берёт, мать орёт, сука, нашла козла отпущения, и все такие жалеют, пидоры, и ты такой, бля, грызун ебучий, хуй тебя найдёшь, шугаешься по углам... Я всё думаю и думаю, и это просто, — он кривится, и шрам на щеке будто двигается, — невыносимо.  
Рука на руле расслабляется. Это так знакомо. Чувства-слова, лицо Паши, честность, сплошная матерщина, хриплость голоса, взъерошенность волос.  
— Паш, я... тогда должен был смотреть, затормозить, я...  
— Блядь, — перебивает Паша, — я думал сначала в больнице, что ты виноват, не затормозил, всё такое, но... это я перебежал не на переходе и не посмотрел. Ты что, ебучий Шумахер, что ли, чтобы объехать? Хуйня. Мы, бля, в этом если и виноваты, то оба. И меня бесит, что кто-то шепчет, что мать устраивает пиздос какой-то, что ты, бля, деньги бабушке даёшь, да на хуй... на хуй просто это! — выплёвывает он. — Было, и всё.  
Антон головой качает.  
— Это что, хуево милосердие? — уточняет он.  
— Это блядская логика. — Паша усмехается. — Просто не могу уже. И… я не уебан, чтобы винить тебя в том, в чём ты что-то не очень виноват.  
Он в лицо Антону смотрит. Уверенный. Несомневающийся. Прямолинейный. Привычный. И внутри — глухо-глубоко — тянет-болит.   
— Всё равно, — говорит Антон, — прости, — и, не дожидаясь, когда Паша возразит, добавляет: — До дома подбросить?  
— Ещё спрашиваешь, — пфыркает Паша и пристёгивается.  
Антон думает, что, может, и правда постепенно станет легче, вина отпустит его, окружающие забудут, Паша же разобрался, решил что-то для себя, взял — на себя. И он пойдёт дальше — как раньше, с пацанами во дворе, с подъездными звонками приятелям, работой, бухлом, музыкой, только теперь шаркая, но так же уверенно и по-Пашиному особо. Может, они смогут нормально говорить, встречаясь на лестничной клетке или во дворе, болтать о-том-о-сёмно, будто всё действительно в порядке. Но... явно не сейчас.   
Антон в этом не сомневается, косится, проходя мимо, на бордово дерматиновую дверь, говорит себе, что не надо переживать-думать, надо начинать привыкать. Но уже через два дня звенит звонок, отец ужинает, мама за — «Мы обсуждаем невыдуманные истории, о которых невозможно молчать» — телевизором, Антон открывает дверь. За порогом Паша. Совсем не по-ноябрьски в чёрной майке, улыбающийся, с места в карьер говорящий:  
— Картина сраная за диван упала. Помоги отодвинуть, а.  
Антон хлопает глазами, потом — кивает. И вот они уже в прохладе подъезда, духоте прихожей, затхлости комнаты. Пахнет мясом, из кухни доносится шкварчание, радио балаболит на всю квартиру.  
— Ба, — кричит Паша, — я Антона позвал, сейчас всё сделаем!  
Антон громко здоровается с бабушкой Светой и с Бабалей заодно. Она в своей кровати, из-под одеяла торчит морщинистая рука, ворот халата, седая, кривоулыбающаяся голова на курино-человечьей шее. И — Антон проваливается в её полувнятную, подскриповатую речь:  
— Давно не заходил, Антоша, а Лена недавно навестила старуху... Картину Пашка позвал доставать, да? Это дело хорошее... Раньше-то вы на диване прыгали почти до потолка, пока Светы не было, баловники… А вы его вдвоём точно подвинете?  
— Да-да, — кивает Паша. — Справимся.  
Антон смущённый. Всё привычно-знакомое. Будто... ничего не было. Но Паша хромает к дивану, большому, с высоченной спинкой, жёсткому по бокам, вспухшему пружинами на сиденье.  
— Возьми с той стороны, — говорит он, наклоняясь.  
Антон — резко-неуверенно — дёргается к другому боку, к откидывающемуся валику, обтянутому, как и весь диван, розовой тканью с сине-фиолетовой геометрией узоров.  
— Вы его немного сдвиньте, — советует Бабаля. — Чтоб только пролезть можно было.  
Антон и Паша хором агакают, примериваются. Пальцы цепляют остов, напрягаются-тянутся мышцы, диван еле приподнимается, тащится по доскам пола, ноги семенят, звучит Бабалино «Петя Светин — пусть земля ему будет пухом — сам делал диван-то, золотые руки были, такого сейчас не найдёшь нигде», мышцы ноют-воют, время тянется-простирается, губы кривятся, и Паша, наконец, говорит: «Отпускай». Антон, почти скрипя, с болью в спине распрямляется, поводит плечами. Паша слегка раскрасневшийся, довольный, пролезает боком за спинку, отирается о крашенную в бледно-зелёный стену, об обивку, наклоняется полубоком, изгибаясь, губы у него шевелятся матерщинно, но неслышно, Бабале никогда мат не нравился. Картина — летний пейзаж с берёзами и водоёмом — паутинно-пыльная, джинсы Паши серопятные, лицо с ямочками. И Антон — улыбается.   
Обратно диван они больше двигают, чем несут, под Бабалино «Зато на все времена, мне Света говорила, что у Демиденко вообще пружины повыскакивали, невозможно спать стало, новомодный какой-то купили...» Паша плюхается — пружинно — на на-все-времена-диван, картина рядом подпрыгивает.  
— Фух, — говорит он, — пиз... — нарочито кашляет и поправляется: — Писец.  
— Это точно, — соглашается Антон.  
Бабушка Света предлагает ему остаться на ужин, Антон признаётся, что ел, умалчивает, что никак не может просто остаться — как раньше, как будто ничего не менялось.   
— Да уж… — Бабушка Света замолкает, будто о слово-мысль запинается, но продолжает уверенно: — Не смущайся! Чаю налью хотя бы.  
В кухне сидят втроём, шумит-болтает радио, бабушка Света накладывает Паше картошку, и это сюрреалистично-привычно.   
Когда Антон возвращается домой, отец уже храпит под — «Берегите себя и своих близких» — телевизор. Антон включает компьютер, когда знакомо-квартирный шум разбивает стук молотка.   
В институте разговоры о дипломе, о практических занятиях, о зачётах-экзаменах. Антон вспоминает, что давно не был у научного руководителя, не показывал, что худо-бедно наработал. Нет, мысли о выпускной работе, конечно, проскальзывали, бывало, но другое важнее находилось, и дел много было, и казалось, что времени ещё не то что вагон — целый грузовой состав.  
Ебучий случай.  
Не апрель месяц, ещё успеется-сделается. Зареферируется, законспектируется, скопируется, стырится, схитрится, в последнюю ночь судорожно закончится.  
После обеда сонно-лениво, лекцию читает монотонноголосый профессор, Антон сидит в конце аудитории, за сдвинутым рядом парт, между Стасом и Димой, Катя сбоку строчит конспект. Антон тоже пытается, но слова кажутся бессмысленными, предложения — несвязными, вся лекция — бредом.   
— Про Андреева говорят, — громко-шёпотно шипит Стас в сторону Антона и Димы, — что он сразу тех, кто списывает, вычисляет.  
— Да херня, — отзывается Антон так же тихо.  
— Пни его, а.  
Антон пихает Диму под рёбра локтем, тот медленно-демонстративно вынимает один наушник из уха, отвлекается от планшета с ютубным видео, поворачивается, чтобы услышать про профессора Андреева. Дубль второй. Шёпотно-паникующий.  
— Мы первокурсники, что ли, стрематься. — Дима закатывает глаза.  
— И не так списывали, хули, — подхватывает Антон.  
— Вот-вот. Я вон, Петренко когда сдавал, вообще на первой парте сидел, и ничего, списал.  
— Андреев ведь понимает, что нахрен нам это не сдалось.  
— Срань на пятом курсе одна.  
— Это мягко сказано.  
— Лишний год. Мне мать говорит, чтоб я радовался, что по библиотекам сидеть не надо и готовиться. А мне и за компом-то лень.  
— Вообще, — кивает Антон.  
Он бывал, конечно, в институтской библиотеке, но интернет уважает-любит больше. Всё в одном месте, удобный поиск, из дома выходить не надо, разброс тем — глобальный, хотя интересуют больше совсем не институтские. И как раньше жил-не скучал вообще? Очень завидовал одноклассникам, пока отец с матерью не решили, что это вещь полезная. Мастера кабель провели, настроили всё: и локальную сеть, и подключение, Антон всего боялся поначалу, — а вдруг вирус какой схватит, а? — потом регистрировался, где мог, фильмы качал по локалке, чатился там же, скрываясь за неприметным ником и полсотней открытых для доступа гигабайтов американского кино. А на выходных к нему заявился Паша, ямочкоулыбающийся, энтузиазмофонтанирующий. Табуретку из кухни притащил, расспрашивал-уточнял, ёрзал-качался, просил по клавишам поклацать и посмотреть на фотки девчонок в «Моём мире» и порисовать граффити «Вконтакте» на стенах. Антон перья павлинно пушил, знаток-учитель, проводник во всемирной паутине! Ждал захаживающего иногда Пашу, и они вдвоём переписывались, стукаясь пальцами, шныряющими по клавиатуре, с Антоновых аккаунтов, обсмеивали-подкалывали незнакомцев, хохотали хором до хрипоты-удовольствия. А потом Паша выпросил у бабушки на день рождения компьютер — небольшой ноут — и интернет-подключение. Антон удалил профиль в «Моём мире», перешёл с «Вконтакте» на форумы и онлайн-дневники, но потом частично вернулся туда, только завёл новую учётную запись не под своим именем — на всякий случай. Локальная сеть перестала работать, тариф с маленькой скоростью Антон поменял на подороже-побыстрее и фильмы стал смотреть онлайн.  
— Работу бы найти, — ноет Стас.  
— Да ты пытаешься, что ли. — Дима фыркает. Его пальцы суетятся-теребят провод наушников.  
— Тебя вообще мама обещала устроить.  
— Ага, на пять тысяч.  
Мама Димы работает на полузаброшенном, чисто грузовом железнодорожном вокзале. Стас об этом отлично знает, они с Димой учились вместе, в одном дворе живут — не разлей вода, не разведи взрослая жизнь.  
— Думать боюсь, как по специальности что-то искать, — признаётся Антон.  
— При помощи магии, конечно, — доносится от Кати.  
На следующий день, в большой перерыв, Антон, махнув приятелям рукой, уходит на поиски Владислава Ивановича. Тот обнаруживается на кафедре с чашкой кофе в руках. Пышноволосая двойная-толстая дама вкладывает ему в руку пирожок в пакете. Владислав Иванович благодарит, шуршит целлофаном, обнажая выпечку, откусывает и просит Антонову работу. Читает-хмурится. Жуёт, наклонив низко лысую голову. Он, как всегда, в костюме, пахнет табаком и старостью.   
Вокруг гомон голосов, шелест обёрток, плеск кипятка.  
Антон застывший, сердце бабахает в груди, ладони влажные. Хуева учёба до инфаркта доведёт кого угодно. Особенно если твой научный руководитель привередливый, а ты не видишь смысла в дипломе.  
— Давно вас не было, — качает головой Владислав Иванович, прикончив пирожок.  
Записи Антона ему не нравятся. И тема кажется не той. И названия глав неправильными-неподходящими, и введение куда вы, молодой человек, кинулись писать вперёд локомотива? И то не то, и это не это, и не той дорогой вы идёте, товарищ...  
На работе Антон клюёт носом: ночью перечитывал-пересматривал наработки, дурак. И снова делать. Да пошло оно подальше-поглубже.  
У подъезда Паша, стоит в полумраке, уставился в экран смартфона, Антон его сразу замечает, хлопнув дверцей машины. Рука опускается в карман за ключами, ноги шагают к двери. Паша поднимает выбеленное подсветкой лицо. На щеках проступают тенями ямочки.  
— Чего ты тут? — спрашивает Антон и — замирает.  
Забыл. Обо всём забыл. Будто не было этого всего, будто...  
— Да, бля, тетрис. — Паша поворачивает слепящий, заставляющий жмуриться экран к Антону, он еле видит, как жёлтая загогулина падает-летит на разноцветную стенку. — Приду домой — бабушка начнёт мозги ебать, чтоб не задротил, думал, доиграю хоть и поебошу.  
— Доиграл? — Антон звякает ключами, палец, словно сам собой, раскручивает связку на кольце без брелока.  
— Доиграл и заново начал, — смеётся Паша.   
Он проводит по экрану туда-сюда и клацает на кнопку внизу, суёт телефон в карман. Антон прижимает ключ к считывателю.  
— Кажется, это повод кинуть. — С писком домофона Паша тянет дверную ручку, входит в кошачность подъезда.  
— Я так как-то в змейку играл, — делится Антон.  
— Змейка тоже заебок, да.  
Хромает Паша не как Антон. Сам вперёд несётся, а нога шаркает-подволакивается, не поспевает. Антон же идёт по-другому, и хромота-походка сразу в глаза бросается не болезненностью-изломанностью, но неправильностью. Уже у бордово дерматиновой двери Паша желает Антону отоспаться до усёру и сверкает напоследок ямочками. В квартире Антон снимает кеды и смотрит на бежевый подпяточник внутри левого.  
Попытки забыть о дипломе не совсем провальны, но и полноценным успехом не оборачиваются, хотя Антон старается: за компьютером сидит позже полуночи, не пропускает учёбу-работу, по утрам перебрасывается парой-тройкой слов с Пашей. Усталость с каждым днём новым рядом кирпичей ложится на плечи. В пятницу не надо в институт, и Антон высыпается, но кажется, будто всё равно тяжелее. Даже суббота не расслабляет, а утро воскресенья он встречает мыслями: «Опять ёбаный Славик» — и тащится-шаркает в ванную бриться и чистить зубы. Мама в кухне месит тесто, отец ещё храпит, накидался вчера, опять-снова орал-кричал.   
— Мусор выбросишь, Тош? — спрашивает мама, когда Антон достаёт из шкафчика банку растворимого кофе. — А то я рыбу чистила для начинки, ещё завоняет.  
Антон кивает. И мусор, и немусор, и что угодно. Только сначала кофе.   
Уже запульнув пакет в переполненный, смердящий бак, Антон возвращается к дому, замирает на тротуаре и, полуподумав, поворачивает во двор. Под задницей — неровность лавочки, руки мёрзнут, в кожанке холодно, пора на пальто переходить. Зима уже настолько на носу, что из него так и норовит вытечь сопля. Домой не хочется, ничего не хочется. Отвлечься бы от этого, от всего. В кино, что ли, сходить?  
Как это всё не-вы-но-си...  
Повернувшись на хлопок подъездной двери, Антон видит Пашу, тот в толстовке и дутоватой сине-красной жилетке на молнии.   
— Здоров, — подаёт Антону руку Паша, прихромав к лавке. Антон сжимает ладонь, чувствует шероховатость кожи, нежность шрама.  
И как Паша может так? Как?  
— Чего ждёшь? — спрашивает он, плюхаясь рядом.  
— Да заебался, — признаётся Антон.  
— Вообще?  
— Хер знает, но мне ещё репетиторствовать у Славика, и это просто пиздос.  
Паша бровивыгибающий, сощурившийся.  
— Может, ну на хер его тогда? — предлагает он.  
— Ага, позвоню и так и скажу.  
Ветер шелестит-шуршит листьями. На площадку выбегают две девочки, плюхаются на сиденья карусели, силятся-отталкиваются, хохочут.  
— Не, позвони и скажи, что заболел.  
— Бля, ну нет.  
Паша фыркает и возражает:  
— Бля, ну да.  
— Бля, ну… попиздохали в кино?  
— Какое кино? — Паша глазами хлопает непонимающе-растерянно, как-то наивно.   
В голове Антона — вакуум-пустота. Зачем спросил? Ненужно-неуместно-зря...  
— Да... хер знает, — пожимает он плечами, — там посмотрим.  
— Не ну… ну…   
— Похуй, что идёт, бля, поржать над всем можно.  
Точно зря. Стоило сказать, что глупость. Не станет же Паша соглашаться тратить свой выходной на того, кто... Антон замирает-задерживает дыхание.  
Паша хлопает себя по карманам и — уже ямочкоулыбчивый — выдыхает:  
— Давай.  
И Антон вдыхает промозглость, свободу-нежданность. Хорошо, что деньги взял.  
По дороге к кинотеатру Паша жуёт жвачку, болтает полувнятно, шутит, что вместе они хромают симметрично. Антона коробит и — тут же отпускает. Паша понимает, Паша тоже знает, как это бывает — когда смотрят-шепчутся, когда смеются, когда все уверены, что знают, как тебе жить, когда жалеют, когда ты… смиряешься и принимаешь, насколько можешь.  
В кинотеатре прохладно-кондиционерно, играет что-то инструментальное, ненавязчивое, стоят-позируют картонные герои. Идёт несколько фильмов — половину ещё можно посмотреть, остальные не пойми что — и страшненько-яркий мультфильм. Ближайший сеанс на фэнтезийный блокбастер.  
— Попёрли, — предлагает Паша, шагая к кассе.   
— Ты хочешь?  
— Можно, а ты?  
— Я уже говорил, что как-то похер на что.   
— Похер похеру рознь.  
— Хуёзнь, — закатывает глаза Антон. — Но вроде это не пиздец.  
Пока Паша покупает билеты, Антон пишет Славику занудную, извиняющуюся эсэмэску.   
В зале немноголюдно, хрустно-попкорно, ярко. Антон и Паша сидят в центре зала, Паша развалился, расставил ноги, пальцем тычет в макушку толстяка-великана чуть слева и, наклонившись, шепчет Антону на ухо:  
— Неебически повезло, что не перед нами.  
Антон усмехается.   
Когда свет гаснет, тишину разрывают голоса-звуки-музыка, реклама уступает место фильму. Паша не молчит, смеётся-комментирует, ничему не верит, но всем восхищается: и странными животными-тварями, и аккуратными женщинами, и знаниями героя, и мрачностью одних эпизодов, и светом других.  
Он сидит совсем рядом, и поверни Антон голову — увидел бы шрам. Порванную-содранную кожу, сросшуюся неровно, уязвимо-розово.  
— Бля, да понятно, что этот чувак какой-то пиздец подозрительный, — шепчет Паша. Антон кивает.  
Может, в этом всё дело? Антон для Паши как на ладони, все помыслы-размышления нараспашку, совесть вываливается наружу.  
Сюжет закручивается-вертится, раскрашивается яркостью изображения, спецэффектами. Грохает звук, рушится город, чёрный дым несётся-летит, Паша рядом вспоминает какой-то сериал с неведомой чёрной ерундой, Антон фыркает.  
Наконец всё разряжается-разъясняется, город собирается заново. Когда снова загорается свет, Антон признаёт:  
— Ничего так.  
— Ага. — Паша кивает. — Я думал, хуже будет, не люблю я эту всякую магию.  
— А что любишь?  
— Ну чтоб про жизнь типа было.  
Они снова в фойе, из открывшейся было двери тянет промозглостью-ветром.  
— Может, ещё на фильм? — предлагает Паша.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Да делать всё равно нехуй.  
Антон фыркает и идёт к кассам. Ближайший сеанс через десять минут, русская комедия. Они переглядываются, и Антон покупает билеты. Паша поводит носом, проходя мимо стойки с продуктами.  
— Сладкий или солёный? — спрашивает он, вытаскивая из кармана кошелёк.  
— Солёный.  
— Наш человек!  
В полумраке зала расцвеченный отсветами от экрана Паша хрустит попкорном, не дожидаясь рекламы. Антон тоже запускает руку в ведро.   
На этот раз он первым открывает рот.  
— Что за хуйня? — шепчет он Паше в волосы. — Этот шкет реально пришёл к училке домой за заданиями?  
— Виртуально, бля, — отзывается Паша. — Бредятина.  
Когда подвыпившая учительница целует школьника, они переглядываются, корчат гримасы и выдают беззвучно-хором протяжное «А-а-а-а-а-а».  
Попкорн кончается быстро, три минуты — бля, он реально её за сиськи лапнул, — что за ебистика? — бля, пиздец, — и Антон выбирается между рядов в свет-тишину коридора за ещё одним ведром. Губы улыбаются. Фильм-то, конечно, тупизм, зато пожрать-поржать можно.  
Сидящие в двух креслах сбоку девчонки шикают им не раз, но Антон и Паша всё равно громко-шёпотно возмущаются-смеются.  
— Бля, нахер они траву жуют, это не так работает.  
— Что вообще происходит?  
— Пиздец какой-то.  
— Ебануться, сосны гнутся, он реально на него нассал!  
— Ну только казино тут, блядь, не хватало.  
— Он даже бабу, бля, не может норм завалить.   
— Мне за него скоро стыдно станет… О, уже.  
Выходят-вырываются из зала они, стоит только забрезжить титрам.  
— Ну мне чувак, который на всех ссал, понравился, — говорит Паша.   
— Он из всех героев самый адекватный. — Антон закатывает глаза, и они смеются.  
К кассам подходят, не договариваясь, Антон потягивается и кивает на Пашино предложение сходить на ближайший сеанс.  
— Какие-то ебучие пришельцы, — объявляет тот, протягивая Антону один из билетов.  
— Я тебе деньги отдам потом.  
— Разберёмся. — Паша отмахивается и снова хромает к залу.  
Теперь они сидят чуть дальше от экрана, ярко-звонкая реклама сменяется сероватым изображением и тоскливой мелодией. Антон зевает, когда женский голос рассказывает драматичную историю жизни, когда лектор стоит в полупустой аудитории, когда на её фоне болтает-мигает экран, когда Паша шепчет: «Что за неведомая хуйня?», «Бля, нудно», когда женщина снова смотрит новости. По сиденьям ползут-прыгают сероватые отсветы, веки опускаются-слипаются, голова тяжёлая, тело вялое, Антонова щека удобно ложится на его плечо, и на веках что-то бликует, в уши льётся мешанина слов — громких с экрана и шёпотных Пашиных.   
Антон — временами-мгновениями — помнит, что смотрит фильм, между ресниц плывёт экран, плывут герои-сцены. Оранжевые костюмы едут к чёрному яйцу — сбоку хриплость Паши — яйцо чёрнодырное на фоне заката — ругаются-ссорятся оранжевые костюмы — бабах-стук — военная форма — чёрный дым, опять он, снова — девочка тонкоголосая — чёрная бочка парит-летит — буль-бульканье — ползут чёрные жуки букв по серому дыму экрана... Антон моргает. Подтягивается, выпрямляясь в кресле, проводит ладонью по щеке, стирая смятость-слюну. Надо же, вырубился. Повернув голову, Антон ловит Пашин взгляд. Паша серьёзнолицый, ровнокожий, замерший. Волосы растрёпаны, горит розовым на скуле неровность шрама.  
— Как… — Антон зевает, — оно было?  
— Ты храпел, — расплывается в ухмылке Паша.  
— Пиздёж.  
Антон моргает и, чуть неловко, поднимается.  
— Надейся.  
Сквозь стеклянные двери фойе видно, что на улице уже темнеет.  
— Домой? — спрашивает Антон.  
— Доспишь там. — Паша смеётся.   
Дома, сидя за компьютером, Антон отвечает, что дела неплохо, и сам удивляется, понимая, что не соврал.  
Во вторник вечером маме плохо, она напилась корвалола и валяется перед телевизором, Антон режет-крошит оливье. Перемешивает. Остаётся только майонезом заправить, он открывает холодильник. Взгляд скользит по — маслёнке, тетра-паку молока, помидорам, двум йогуртам, селёдочному маслу, яйцам — полкам.   
— Бля.  
Ложка стукает по миске.   
— Ма, — Антон заглядывает в гостиную к маме и отцу, — я в магаз за мазиком.  
Она машет рукой, отец, сидя в кресле, не поднимает склонённой над журнальным столиком, над газетой, головы, черкает вечнотекущей ручкой кроссворд.  
Антон надевает ветровку, суёт босые ноги в неуютно-жёсткие кроссовки и выскальзывает в прохладу подъезда, в задорность музыки. У соседей на этаж ниже попса-веселуха. Антон бросает взгляд на бордовую дверь и идёт вниз по лестнице.  
На обратном пути в руке зажат дой-пак «Провансаля» из магазина неподалёку, попса сменилась на тягуче-плачущий аккордеон в сопровождении невнятного пения. У дяди Пети гуляют, значит. Это у него случаются приступы музицирования.   
Чем выше, тем громче звук, Антон щурится, пытается вслушаться в слова — во что-то знакомое, простое, немного фольклорное.  
На площадке между этажами Паша. Сидит на высоком подоконнике. В расстёгнутой толстовке, с майкой под ней, в шлёпанцах. В руке — банка «Жигулёвского».  
— Баба Света выгнала? — спрашивает Антон, останавливаясь.  
— Ага. — Паша кивает, ямочково улыбается. — Но мне и здесь заебись.  
Аккордеон надрывается высокой нотой. Антон смеётся. А Паша спрыгивает с подоконника. Чуть шатнувшись, качает хрустко-жестяной банкой, спрашивает:  
— Хочешь?   
— Не, — отказывается Антон.  
Они так и стоят в гулкости подъезда, в надрывности аккордеона, вспоминают недавний поход в кино, Паша жалуется, что ему посоветовали глянуть кое-что и оно оказалось говнищем, Антон рассказывает, что одна его приятельница по интернету имеет суперспособность смачно расписывать и рекламировать откровенно дерьмовые фильмы.  
— Да уж, ценителя говна найти раз плюнуть, — фыркает Паша и одним глотком, запрокинув голову — кадык будто сильнее натягивает кожу, — допивает пиво.  
Антон смеётся, ловит Пашин взгляд, слышит, как его руки сминают банку, слышит аккордеон, думает: «Всё хорошо, теперь всё хорошо», видит, что Паша серьёзный, как тогда в кино, и смотрит так же, и — раз! — он уже как-то ближе. Антон моргает, чувствует дыхание, чувствует свою растерянность, Пашину после-хоть-потопность и — горечь-мягкость на губах. Ладони впечатываются в грудь Паши, под ладонями бархатность-тряпичность толстовки, мягко-мерзкий дой-пак, что за нахрен? Что за?.. Паша отшатывается, и майонез шлёпается на плитку. Взвывает истошно аккордеон, чтобы затихнуть-замолкнуть. У Паши дёргается половина рта.  
— Бля. — Он делает ещё шаг назад, пальцы сжимают сморщенную бляху банки. — Ёбу дал, хуй… хуй пойми с чего, забудь на хуй... Дуранул, бля… бухой.   
— Пиздец. — Антон наклоняется, пальцедрожащий, сжимает упаковку майонеза. — Я…  
Он качает головой и разворачивается-срывается вверх по лестнице.  
Привычно бурчит телевизор, привычно жёлто светит лампочка, кухня привычная — старые тумбы, шатающийся стол, табуретки на по-оленьи подрагивающих ножках, старая плита, шумный холодильник. Всё привычное и знакомое, ясное и простое, не то что...  
Антон откручивает крышку дой-пака, майонез течёт, ложится змеиными кольцами на приглушённую разноцветность салата. И зачем Паша это сделал? Он что?.. Антон трясёт головой, змеиные кольца майонеза расползлись почти на всю салатницу, под пальцами полупустая пачка.  
— Бля, — Антон морщится-кривится, — бля-бля.  
Явно переборщил, обратно не запихнуть, он швыряет упаковку на стол, подхватывает салатницу и ложкой зачёрпывает-плюхает майонез в раковину.   
Блядский нахуй.  
Блядский пиздец.  
Не-вы-но-си-мо.  
Шумит вода, смывая клочьями майонез, Антон мешает салат, ставит миску на стол, закручивает крышку дой-пака.  
Всё в порядке. В полном. Подумаешь, Паша бухнул, и ему дичь в голову стукнула. Он-то, Антон, тут при чём? Он-то почему думать-переживать должен? Антон убирает майонез, делает шаг обратно к столу. А шаг-то... стукающий.  
Опустив взгляд вниз, Антон понимает, что всё ещё в кроссовках.  
— Пиздец, — постановляет он.  
Вечер и полночи проходят за компьютером, за перепиской, — об институте, о шутках-приколах, о жизни друзей, но не о... — за ютубными видео. Глаза сухопесочные, слипающиеся, в голове вата-вакуум. Наконец-то. Можно спать.  
Антон устраивается на кровати, хочет заткнуть уши наушниками-музыкой, но… в подъезде тоже играло-надрывалось. Нет уж.  
Засыпает он быстро.  
Наутро Антон доедает салат, отбирает у мамы кофе и заваривает ей цикорий, уточняет, что она достаточно в порядке, чтобы идти на работу, улыбается в ответ на её улыбку. Шмыгает мимо бордового дерматина, несётся вниз, а потом успокаивается за рулём, кидая взгляды на дверь подъезда.  
Может, Паша — пидор? Пьяный не пьяный, но раз ему такое в голову пришло, пусть и по синьке, то?.. И он решил его, Антона, в это затащить-засосать?  
Мерзость. Как так можно-то!  
Антон заводит мотор.  
Нет, конечно, голубые существуют, но где-то далеко, на экранах телевизоров, все из себя манерные, ну или в тюрьме, те, которых заставили, а тут... ну нет. Паша же не такой. Паша уверенный, не дурак, руки золотые, хоть и не настолько, как у его дедушки-столяра, Паша даже простил Антону хромоту-шрамы. Как Паша может быть... таким вот?  
Он, наверное, наклюкался до этого, а в подъезде догонялся, вот и приспичило чего-то...  
Антон медленно выезжает со двора.  
Лекции он пишет скрупулёзно, на работе вызывается задержаться, работников не хватает всё равно, эпидемия гриппа, что ли, началась, но это к счастью-к месту.  
В подъезде Антон прислушивается, пролетает мимо бордовой двери быстро-быстро.  
Фух.  
С утра он засыпает в чашку двойную норму кофе, глотает горечь, хорошо, что опаздывает, значит, бегом-вприпрыжку, без мыслей.  
Но они всё равно есть, по пути к машине мелькают кадрами-ощущениями: хриплостью, мягкостью, розовостью шрама, смятостью банки.  
Паша, рассерженный, против брать денег, Паша пьяный, Паша блюёт у подъезда, бесконечно здоровается при встрече, Паша в майке, в толстовке, в раздувшейся мехом куртке, Паша дёргается, помогая нетрезвому Антону спуститься на улицу.  
Просидев две минуты в машине под шум мотора, Антон проезжает мимо детской площадки. Тут на лавках Паша часто собирается с друзьями-приятелями. Раньше, когда ещё в школе учился, он и Антона звал иногда, но Антон отмахивался. Не его знакомые, что ему там делать? Они же будут коситься, будут шептаться-смеяться. Вдруг Паша это услышит? Вдруг Паша — согласится-поддержит?  
Антон хочет спросить у Димы, Стаса и Кати, что они думают о геях.   
Но. Паша не гей, быть этого не может. Конечно, не может, мало ли, что по пьяни не привидится-захочется...  
Антон хочет порасспрашивать у интернет-друзей, что может значить такой вот... поцелуй, мать его, это был сраный поцелуй!  
Но. Как он скажет-то, что парень его того?.. Это же... неправильно-мерзко. А Паша не может быть мерзким. Паша со-всем-справляющийся, Паша сильный, Паша принципиальный, Паша не жалеет гадко-неуместно, Паша понимает многое, Паша не говорит всякую хрень.  
С утра во рту горечь кофе, в ушах отголоски — «Плюс шесть, без осадков, ветер...» — прогноза погоды, сзади хлопает дверь, и рядом — тоже.  
— Здоров. — Паша протягивает Антону руку.  
Слегка, но не ямочково улыбающийся. В жилетке на толстовке. Привычный. Каквсегдашний.  
Антон пожимает его руку.  
— Блин, — жалуется Паша, пока они спускаются, — ночью сериал зырил, спать хочу пиздец, а на работу.  
— Я чего-то тоже засиделся, — признаётся Антон. — Только на кофе держусь.  
Паша машет ему рукой перед машиной и ухрамывает.  
Под руками — шероховатость руля, в уши забивается тишина.  
Всё как раньше.  
Может, Паша забыл уже об этом? А Антон вон на пустом месте разводит не пойми что.   
Блядство.  
Антон старается не думать. Болтает с приятелями на занятиях, как штык появляется на работе, терпит очередной-выходной загул отца, ходит преподавать математику Славику, пересекается-здоровается с Пашей в подъезде, болтает с ним, пришедшим в супермаркет как раз к концу Антоновой смены, бродит с ним по дворам — как так вообще получилось? — и даже однажды пьёт пиво по-идиотски за гаражами, хохоча, что они ведут себя как тринадцатилетки, пока Паша говорит, что мамашки на лавочках — это не хухры-мухры, а хуярики-пиздарики какие-то.  
Да, зачем об этом думать? Всё как раньше. Разве что... Паша иногда хватает его за запястье, чтобы привлечь внимание, и сжимает — несильно-как-то-ласково. А ещё, бывает, смотрит, и кажется, что как тогда в кинотеатре, как потом в подъезде. Но, может, это всего лишь игра света-воображения?  
Дрянное воображение занято явно чем-то не тем. Дрянному воображению будто рассказали историю о белой обезьяне, о которой нельзя думать, и теперь оно только о ней и помышляет. Параноидально-не-вы-но-си-мо.  
Когда Антон приезжает с работы, компанию на дворе он видит сразу. А стоит открыть дверцу машины, и в уши забивается гомон-гвалт, смех-гогот.  
Паша машет ему рукой.   
— Антон, давай к нам, — кричит он.  
И Антон идёт.  
Теперь-то можно. Теперь никто не будет смеяться, это же почти то же, что подтрунивать над Пашей, а кто это делать-то будет? Паша сильный, Паша гордый, Паша об-стенку-горошный, ему до чужого мнения дела нет. И как раньше Антон этого не понимал? Или Паша раньше был всё же другим?  
Антон ловит Пашин — будто тот самый, подъездный, предпоцелуйный — взгляд и здоровается с его друзьями-приятелями.  
Да, раньше не было этого.  
Но и травмы у Паши не было. И не были они в похожих лодках, хоть Антон засадил в одну из таких Пашу сам.  
Друзья-приятели оказываются болтливыми-сплетничающими, хохочущими из-за всякой ерунды, курящими и просто хорошими пацанами.  
Дома, ответив на сообщения, стуча-выбивая ритм по столешнице пальцами, Антон набирает в поисковике «гомосексуализм».   
Болезнь. Неправильность. Что-то гадкое-мерзкое. Пидором-педиком его никто не звал в школе, он был уродом, косоногим выблядком был, ха-ха, кривой, ха-ха, урод-урод-урод, но были-то и пидоры, в параллели вроде так звали кого-то, Антон слышал смех-хохот. Видел падающую тонкую фигуру в компании перекидывающих рюкзак пацанов. Фигура и вправду была... такой? Или это был надуманный повод-причина?  
Антон открывает разные сайты, читает-скользит взглядом по словам-терминам, Антон морщится при виде фотографий — ярко-накрашенных мужчин, щетины, трущейся о щетину.  
Не так ведь должно быть, Антон не сомневается. А слова-сайты говорят, что это нормально, что очередной актёр признался, какого цвета у него ориентация, сообщают, что есть бисексуалы, пансексуалы и ещё кто-то-там-сексуалы, Антон не запоминает, не понимает, выключает компьютер.  
Пацаны пихали тонкую фигуру от одного к другому, и фигура моталась туда-сюда, кричала, прыгала-вытягивалась на цыпочках, стараясь достать рюкзак, но пальцы шкрябали воздух, и звякали значки на грубой ткани, попадая в другие руки, и звучало почти хором: «Пидор», залитое-приправленное смехом.  
Чем пидор хуже урода?  
Ночью Антону снится, что он стоит посреди поля, кто-то пихает его в бок, и с этим кем-то он идёт-сминает траву, пока не оказываются в супермаркете, где работает, там они ищут сметану в кондитерском отделе, пока Антон не просыпается.  
Пальцы чуть-едва дёргаются, когда Паша пожимает ему руку, здороваясь.  
— Бабале плохо было, — он зевает, — полночи не спали.  
— Пиздец, — сочувствует Антон.  
По вечерам он пытается читать статьи, путаясь в терминах, голова тяжёлая, непонимающая, непризнающая, пытается смотреть фильмы, господи, жесть какая, Ди Каприо целуется с мерзким мужиком, фу, блин, это даже более мерзко, чем ебучий нелогично-драматичный «Титаник». Он осторожно-вроде-к-слову-пришлось спрашивает у своих интернет-друзей, что они думают о геях. «Мерзость». «Совсем в Европе распоясались все». «Говномесы, бля». «Похуй, если меня не касается». «Ой, ну их только пожалеть можно». «Это вроде не от человека зависит, гей он или не гей». «Пидоров только опускать и можно». «Ой, ну в фильмах там всяких даже мило бывает, но в жизни нет». «Это выбор каждого, с кем ебаться». «Бля, ну если по-честному, то пидорство бывает физическим и моральным. Физически пидором быть — это нормально, а вот морально — пиздец».  
Пиздец.  
Пиздец — это то, что Антон гуглит-спрашивает, смотрит, нет-нет да захолонёт от растерянности-непонимания.   
Непонимания, как может такое быть по согласию-по желанию. Но и — непонимания, почему многие считают, что это настолько плохо.  
Пальцы хватают воздух, под смех-гвалт рюкзак летит в другие руки.  
Пальцы собирают рассыпавшиеся по полу карандаши, ботинок сильно-болезненно наступает на ладонь, сверху слышится: «Ха, раскорячился урод!»  
Это было классе в шестом, кажется. Петров и Годенко тогда особо смеялись, пихались-толкались, и Паша однажды это даже видел, спрашивал потом, всё ли в порядке. И хотелось пожаловаться-поплакаться, но разве он бы понял? Разве он мог вообще что-то сделать? Антон сказал, что это не Пашино дело.  
С утра мама отрывает календарный лист, и начинается декабрь. Промозглый, как и ноябрь, слегка дождливый, длинноночный и дневносерый. Такой, что Антон даже почти проникается песнями группы «Нервы», доносящимися из наушников разлёгшейся на парте рядом Кати.   
Левая ноздря не дышит, и в перерывах Антон закапывает в туалете капли, ментольно пробивающие всё до побаливающего горла. Перед работой он заезжает в аптеку и просит у мамы чего-нибудь, а то заболевает. Таблетки оказываются слегка сладкими.  
Прежде чем сесть за кассу, он перебрасывается парой слов со Светой. Она его младше на год, кажется, учится на заочке, работает здесь и ещё где-то вроде бы, но он забыл где. Она жалуется на какого-то уебана, который тут чуть скандал не устроил, а он — на насморк.   
Работать остаётся всего ничего, когда приходит Паша, выгружает-сбрасывает на ленту мятную жвачку, шоколадку и батон хлеба.  
— Ты тут долго ещё? — спрашивает он под писк считывателя.  
— Что, доехать до дома хочешь?   
Паша пфыркает.  
— Почему бы и да?  
Антон усмехается и говорит, что то да сё, полчаса как минимум.  
— Ну бля. — Паша протягивает ему купюру.  
Позже на выходе Антон замирает. Во рту-горле ментол, рука на дверной ручке, за стеклянной дверью окрашенный в серо-жёлтый полумрак. А вдруг Паша ждёт?  
Да нет, прошло полчаса уже, если не больше, не дурак он торчать столько. Пешком быстрее: можно туда-сюда четыре раза сгонять. Если не больше. Прохладно к тому же, хотя Паша и зимой может ходить в толстовке и жилетке на ней, пока совсем не подморозит или бабушки вдвоём не заставят надеть пуховую куртку.  
Если он и ждёт, то почему? Ради... него?  
Антон качает-трясёт головой. Совсем уже зачитался, ну подумаешь, взгляды-касания, ну подумаешь, тогда по пьяни, это ещё не значит ничего. А он бы хотел, чтобы зна?..  
— Чего застыл? — спрашивает Антонина Сергеевна.  
Антон шатается-шарахается вперёд, дверь распахивает чуть не носом, и не заметил, как сзади подошла, вот же жесть, Антонина Сергеевна вообще жуть-наводящая. Тощая, хмуролицая, серьёзнющая, носокрючковая, она похожа на ведьму. Не то чтобы Антон в такое верит, но ему кажется, что, если бы ведьмы были, они точно выглядели бы так.  
Он прощается с ней, слушая звонкий перестук каблуков по асфальту. И уже направляется к машине, когда видит Пашу. Тот стоит с ней рядом, в руке батон, на лице — ямочки.  
— А я тут одноклассника встретил, — говорит он, когда Антон подходит. — Распизделись, ну я и подумал, почему бы не подождать?  
— Вообще барин нашёлся, — фыркает Антон, отключая сигнализацию.  
Надо же, одноклассника встретил. Чудесное-своевременное совпадение.  
Он заводит мотор, Паша устраивается рядом, закинув хлеб на заднее сиденье, расстёгивает жилетку.  
— День какой-то неебически длинный, — жалуется Антон. — Всё что-то тянется и тянется.  
— Ага. — Паша кивает, а потом говорит: — Бля, Витя, ну одноклассник, он такой у меня спрашивает, прикинь, типа ме-бе, а что, ну, э-э, ну, бе, у тебя с ногой?  
— А ты?  
Машина трогается с места.  
— Ну а я такой: «А что-то не так?» А он такой ме-бе, э-э, нет, всё нормально... Ну не ебланство, что мычит-то, но не телится, бля?  
— Бесит такое, — кивает Антон. — Вот если норм спрашивают, это даже как-то... ну можно ответить, типа понятно, что вопросы возникают, а от этого уебанства, когда, бля, видно, что интересно-распирает, но человек типа несёт хуйню, хочется на хер послать.  
— Вот-вот, я что, этот?.. бля... как его... чумной, короче.  
Антон смеётся.  
Уже потом, попрощавшись с Пашей на лестничной клетке, он думает, что одноклассник точно был, значит, Паша и вправду случайно дождался.  
Случайно же?  
Хотя какая разница. Круто было, что они друг друга поняли в том, в чём не каждый может понять. И жаль, что Паша смог понять только из-за того, что они в похожих лодках.  
В пятницу отец напивается дома, орёт-буянит, жалуется сыну на жену, а жене — на сына. Мама пытается смотреть телевизор, Антон не выдерживает за компьютером, кричит, что в доме нет хлеба, и хлопает дверью квартиры.  
Полдвенадцатого. Работает только ночная палатка, до которой идти-шагать. Не одному бы сейчас по промозглости улиц шататься, а в тепле дома вести беседы за компьютером.  
Он застёгивает накинутую в спешке куртку. Смотрит на бордовую дверь. А почему бы и не?.. Телефон Антон захватил, достаёт его и пишет Паше: «За хлебом намылился. Давай пройдёмся, я в подъезде».  
Уже отправив, сомневается, стоило ли. Сам бы дошёл, подумаешь, приступ нежелания в одиночку болтаться по улицам.   
Громыхает-дребезжит задвижка, и дерматиновая дверь открывается.  
— Здоров, — говорит Паша, закрывая за собой.  
Звякает ключами, разбираясь со строптивым-полусломанным замком. Уже по пути вниз, уточняет:  
— Дядь Витя опять набухался?  
— В говнище, — признаётся Антон.  
До палатки они доходят за о-том-о-сёмной болтовнёй, Антон покупает хлеб — кажется, дома ещё было полбатона, но вышел же он за ним в конце концов, маму к тому же оставив слушать ор-бред отца, — а Паша — две банки пива. Одну впихивает Антону.  
— Не люблю, — хмурится тот.  
— Да чтоб согреться, не набухаешься с одной.  
«А Паша тогда набухался всё же? — думает Антон, вскрывая с шипением-дзыньканьем банку. — Или он до этого пил? Или?..»  
Но теплее не становится, пиво из холодильника явно, и всё внутри от него холодеет-подмерзает. Ветер развевает одежду-волосы, с неба невнятно моросит. Но дома отец, да и пиво на вкус горько-приятное, а с Пашей есть о чём поговорить, и сам Паша незамолкающий, каквсегдашний. Они делают крюк, по-прежнему разговаривая.  
— Бля, бухать — это круто, — признаётся Паша, — но только если башка потом не раскалывается и не блюёшь полдня.  
— Ну ладно, я понимаю, для удовольствия, но, бля, вот, когда боярышник пьют, не понимаю.  
— Ебланство реально.  
Мёрзнут руки, и Антон то одной держит банку, а другую — в кармане, то наоборот. Паша рукамиразмахивающий, хоть-бы-хнышный.  
— Лета хочу, — вздыхает Антон.  
— Что, замёрз?  
— Да, бля, лёд, а не пиво.  
— Ну, извини, ступил.  
— Не извиню.  
— Вообще охуел.  
Они смеются-хохочут даже больше, чем говорят. Дождь мокро-колюче накрапывает по лицу и рукам. Крюк вроде становится больше. Батон скользит под мышкой.  
— Спать с двумя бабушками — это, конечно, вообще.  
— Что, не подрочить?  
— И не поспать на самом деле: Бабаля храпит, как я не знаю кто, бля.  
— Вот это реально раздражает.  
Паша пьёт пиво, Паша шагает рядом, предлагает завернуть в какие-то дворы, Паша смеющийся, ямочкоулыбчивый. И в свете фонаря Антон видит, что по розовой нежности шрама ползёт дождевая капля.  
Антон бы стёр её пальцем.   
Он трясёт головой.  
Домой они возвращаются после двух. Антон ватноголовый, мокрый и уставший. Он раздевается и под храп отца сразу засыпает.  
На следующий день горло дерёт нещадно, и Антон, ментолово дыша в подушку, спит полдня. Позже, замотавший шею синим шарфом — мама связала-подарила прошлой зимой, — направляется к Славику и встречает на лестничной клетке бабушку Свету.  
— Полночи гуляли? — спрашивает она. Добродушная. Будто-ничего-не-быльная.  
— Ага. — Антон кивает, и они вместе спускаются по лестнице.  
А на обратном пути Антон пересекается с Пашей, тот стоит на пролёт ниже квартиры около высокого подоконника, болтает по телефону, на щеках — ямочки, толстовка расстёгнута, из динамика доносится высокий голос.  
Они обмениваются кивками.   
Дома Антон включает компьютер. Окунается в болтовню, в новости, в шутки. Ха-ха — блин, вот же бывает — что-то случилось? — ха-ха — когда уже кончится вся эта ебала с Украиной — да уж…   
А с кем там Паша?..   
Да, блин, эта учёба уже в печёнках — ха-ха — вот только это не надо напоминать — ха-ха…  
Антон идёт в теплоту кухни, греется маминым хлопотанием у плиты, заливая «Липтон» кипятком. Мама достаёт из-под раковины пакет с мусором. А за спиной-за стеной отец решает кроссворд, склонившись над журнальным столиком. А за-стенами-вниз-по-лестнице Паша с телефоном, с ямочками, слушающий женский голос.  
Кипяток достигает кромки чашки, чуть стекает по стенкам, Антон отдёргивает руку.  
— Хочешь выброшу? — спрашивает он.  
— Да я сама могу, — улыбается мама.  
— Да я всё равно фигнёй маюсь.  
В прохладе подъезда шум шагов, Пашин голос, еле-запах жареной картошки. Антон спускается по лестнице, скользнув взглядом по толстовке, взъерошенным волосам, телефону у уха. Выйдя на улицу, Антон дышит ментольно-паром. Застёгивается, поставив пакет — он чуть не падает, его чуть не тошнит содержимым — на мокро-тёмный асфальт. Отправляется медленно к помойке.  
У Паши всё хорошо. Сидит с пацанами, работает, улыбается, болтает вот... Это же замечательно. Может, заведёт себе девчонку, может, уже завёл, пока Антон тут думал-рефлексировал. Это правильно-нормально, это...   
Да она же не поймёт! Не сможет, не!..  
Антон швыряет пакет, и тот перелетает через бак, плюхается в кучу других, раззявленных, порванных-выпотрошенных и раскинувших свои внутренности по мокроте асфальта.  
К чёрту.  
Он зубы стискивает, впечатывает пятки кед в асфальт с силой. Пищит домофон. Задержав дыхание, Антон преодолевает два пролёта, слышит голос, — да сколько можно пиздеть?! —замедляется.   
— Ну всё, ладно, — говорит Паша, его уже видно, осталось только лестницу пройти, десять ступеней к нему — возвышающемуся, незамечающему. — Пока.  
Никаких тебе нежностей-милостей. Просто подруга?  
Как будто просто подруга может понять. Как будто она знает, какой Паша. Как будто...  
Антон уже на лестничной площадке, когда Паша убирает телефон в карман, смотрит на него, ямочково улыбается, кажется, сказать что-то хочет, но Антон ещё шагает, губами прижимается к губам — шероховатым, удивлённо дёрнувшимся.  
Запах одеколона-пота перекрывает жареную картошку, забивает дыхание, лишает его, душит, и Антон отшатывается-задыхается.  
— Бля, — говорит он, — я...  
Даже не пьян. Зря. Надумал. Неправильно. Бля-бля-бля…  
Паша глазараспахнувший, слегкапокрасневший, Паша — дёргается к нему, сжимает-обнимает, целует порывисто-глубоко, и Антон скользит своим языком по его, по его, его-его-его. Глотает влажность-слюну, вцепляется в мягкость толстовки, чувствует буханье своего сердца, Пашину порывистость, Пашину жажду. И на фоне стук-шаги. Он отпрыгивает или Паша? Задыхается, ощущает теплоту щёк, смотрит в Пашино лицо, на покрасневшие губы, на тени-ямочки, на нежность шрама.  
— Я... мусор выносил, — говорит он. И выходит как-то хрипло, слегка по-Пашиному.   
По лестнице к ним несётся полуовчарка, за ней шаркает дед Коля, и Антон, кивая-здороваясь, проскальзывает мимо них. Широкими шагами достигает своей двери, квартиры, обычности.   
Нормальности.  
Кажется, он говорит что-то маме, даже отвечает на её вопрос, пусть и чуть заторможенно. Только на какой вопрос? Хмурится. Голоса — фоном-шумом, как из телевизора. Или, может, не только мама говорит, не только отец что-то бурчит, но и телевизор работает. Музыка вроде слышна какая-то, саундтрек к происходящему, ебучая скрипка.  
Антон закрывает за собой дверь ванной, чуть-едва не срывая задвижку, руки трясутся.  
Что он сделал. Зачем. Блядь.  
Пальцы, стягивающие одежду, дрожат. Он же сюда не просто зашёл — душ принять. Смыть это — свою глупость-порывистость, Пашин ответ, подъездность, картошку, скрипку, мысли, всё...  
Вода бьёт по плечам, горячая, почти-кипяточная.   
Это ненормально. Это неправильно.   
Это — возбуждением-жаждой внизу его живота.   
Давно так не делал, не опускал руку, не сжимал, не... Сколько уже?.. То казалось неуместным, неправильным обесценивать мысли-вину, забывая о них на минуты-вечности, то сил не было. А теперь вот...   
Это неправильно.  
Под пальцами — напряжённость-влажность.  
Под веками — оранжевая чернота.  
Ненормально.  
Рука двигается, почти-кипяток бьёт по плечам, раскрашивает кожу в розовый. Шумит-течёт вода. Или, может, кровь внутри артерий-вен Антона.  
Он не должен был.  
Он не...  
Не...  
вы.  
но.  
си.  
мо.  
Под пальцами — мягкость-нежность.   
Белёсое подхватывает вода, разжижает-растворяет и уносит в сетку трещин, в ржавчину, в слив. Глаза моргают.  
Он был прав насчёт Паши.  
Но что насчёт него самого?..  
От полотенца кожа ещё розовее. Антон смотрит ютубные видео, заткнув уши наушниками и выставив громкость на максимум, до четырёх утра. Засыпая, он ворочается. И будто чувствует влажность-шероховатость на губах.  
Зевающий, зомбишатающийся, в кухне Антон замечает, что мама пьёт кофе, уже когда она приканчивает больше половины чашки. Только машет рукой на это. Что взять со взрослых-то, а? Всё они знают, всё могут, опыт есть, но разве это что-то гарантирует. Знать не значит жить по этому знанию.  
Мысли вялые. Околофилософские, нет-нет да соскальзывающие в неопределённость, уже не в слова, а чуть расплывчатые образы.  
В ямочки, в мягкость толстовки, в...  
Антон подхватывает с крючка ключи от машины. Сбегая вниз, слышит сзади шаги. Или ему это только кажется. Он садится за руль и хочет было уткнуться в него лбом, но открывается дверца со стороны пассажирского сиденья. Паша плюхается на сбившуюся ткань чехла.  
— Здоров, — говорит он и протягивает руку.  
И Антон пожимает её — уверенную, каквсегдашнюю. Смотрит на Пашу, безъямочкового, будто чуть уставшего. Ненормально. Неправильно. Не-вы...  
— Бля, Тох. — Паша качает головой, руки лежат на коленях, брови схмурились в одну на переносице. — Я… это... бля.  
— Бля, — соглашается Антон.  
Паша усмехается.  
— Ты это... а, чёрт… Ты хочешь этого? Или это... просто?  
Если бы просто. Скорее, сложно. До пизды сложно, до невозможности-непонимания. Нужно сказать, что не хочет, хотя бы пожать плечами, что не знает, нужно что-то сделать, нужно… Антон смотрит на гладкость шрама. Антон чуть двигается вперёд, и Паша ему навстречу, шероховато целует, в волосы ладонями вплетается, гладит. Впереди-вблизи Пашины веки. Тонкие. Трепещущие. Антон закрывает глаза и скользит языком между Пашиных губ, чтобы каквчерашно чувствовать влажность, чувствовать напряжённость, Пашину уверенность, свою растерянность и, кажется, немного в-омут-с-головность. Напоследок Паша лижет его губы, отстраняется уже с ямочками, и, заводя мотор, Антон понимает, что тоже улыбается.  
Паша работает в слесарной мастерской недалеко от института, где учится Антон, уверяет, что дойдёт пешком и, — мгновение — прежде чем вылезти из машины, смотрит подъездно-предпоцелуйно.  
Стоит ему уйти, Антон всё же утыкается в руль лбом.  
Неправильно. Ненормально. Страшно.  
Но.  
Хочется.  
Он старательно пишет лекции, работает на семинарах-практических, влезает во все разговоры приятелей, включает радио по пути на работу. Да хоть сраная политика! Хорошо, что от чисел, чеков, денег, пакетов и заученных фраз не отвлечёшься. Хотя однажды Антон всё же сползает с привычно-упорядоченных мыслей. На ленте чекушка, Антон поднимает взгляд, здороваясь.  
Замирает.  
Над ним возвышается Годенко, распухшелицый, ухмыляющийся. И паспорт спрашивать не надо, вместе учились.  
— Ха, батрачишь, — смеётся тот, пока Антон пробивает бутылку, — самое место для тебя.  
— Семьдесят пять пятьдесят.  
Движения у Годенко длинные-порывистые, и слова изо рта текут так же. Текут, как рвота. Пальцы с трудом отсчитывают мелочь. Он что-то бурчит, кажется, оскорбляет.  
Мерзко.  
Антон шумно выдыхает, когда он наконец уходит.  
Не то чтобы Антон Годенко люто ненавидел, но, пожалуй, ему очень понравилось, когда в девятом классе тот шатался не пойми где, сломал ногу, клялся, что его какая-то мразь толкнула, и два месяца ходил с костылями. Теперь же нет даже злорадства: подумать только, надо мной ещё пытается смеяться, а сам-то спивается! Просто неприятно чувствовать запах спирта-немытого тела, видеть перед собой распухшее лицо и слушать полуневнятную речь.   
Домой он приезжает в полумраке. Останавливается, слушает тишину, выключает свет, и темнота заползает в салон. Пока Антон сидит, она сереет и приходит Паша. Открывает, как утром, дверцу, садится, шурша пакетом, говорит:  
— Здоров.  
И вжимается в Антоновы губы, и Антон обнимает его, сдавливает, задыхается потом-одеколоном, Пашей, лижет влажность его рта, глотает смесь слюны, живёт буханьем сердец, сжатыми пальцами, скользкостью жилетки, покалыванием щетины, языком в своём рту, невнятностью мыслей.   
А потом Паша держит руку на его колене, улыбается ямочково, и Антон думает: «Со мной». И чувствует свою гордость, Пашину радость и — ненормальность-неправильность всего этого.  
— Сегодня встретил бывшую одноклассницу, — говорит Паша, — а она, бля, с коляской. Охуел, если честно.  
Антон усмехается.  
— А я тоже сегодня одноклассника видел, Годенко, пиздец он бухает.  
— Кажись, — Паша чуть хмурится, — бабушка об этом говорила.  
— Ага, я тоже вроде слышал, но что-то как-то не видел. Но... мерзость, в общем.  
— Ну он и слабак.  
Антон накрывает руку Паши своей, и — раз! — снова задыхается, скользит пальцами по Пашиной спине-жилетке, чувствует, как мир сжимается до машины, а время — до замершего мгновения.  
Ненормально.  
Неправильно.  
Невообразимо нужно.  
Они ловят мгновения по утрам и по вечерам, говорят о ерунде, шутят обо всём, переплетают пальцы, дёргаются-шарахаются от шорохов. Целуются в машине, в подъезде, на стоянке у супермаркета, в переулках.  
Только в субботу гуляют нормально-долго, шатаются по улицам, хрустят пряными до сладости чипсами, хлебают искусственно-апельсиновую фанту.  
— Бля, я никогда не забуду этот ебучий фильм, — жалуется Антон, — у меня травма на его почве.  
— Вот прям травма?  
— Я б на твою рожу посмотрел, если бы ты видел эту поебистику. Это просто какая-то сучья гадость. Два ссаных педофила... бля, вспоминать не хочу.  
— Бля, а я как-то решил типа попробовать посмотреть самые ебанутые фильмы, но застремался и выключил «Свадебную вазу» на пятой минуте, когда…  
— А-а-а. — Антон закрывает Паше ладонью смеющийся и не пытающийся продолжить рот. И — сам подхватывает его смех.  
Фанта кончается, чипсы тоже, и руки от них чуть грязные-жирные. Антон помнит об этом, оказавшись с Пашей за гаражами, отставляет в стороны руки, вжимаясь курткой в жилетку, облизывая такие же пряно-солёные губы, как у него самого, жмурясь-ловя вспышки на веках, дыша Пашей, чувствуя апельсиновость, чувствуя своё довольство, Пашину на-седьмом-небность. Потом они продолжают гулять, губы у Паши покрасневшие, он незамолкающий, потрясающий, здесь-и-сейчасный.  
И как это может быть неправильным и ненормальным?  
— О, я тут чувствовал больше чем неловкость, — делится Паша. — Бабаля читала мне анекдоты из газеты, и ей было смешно.  
Антон хохочет под Пашино, прерывающееся смешками «Блин, ну что ты, а? Я вообще-то очень серьёзно!»  
Когда за Пашей закрывается дверь в его квартиру, Антон таращится в дерматин, рука замирает, так и не вставив ключ в замочную скважину.  
Ненормально, потому что такого нет в окружении.  
Неправильно, потому что непривычно.  
Всего-то. Ну и глупости.  
Дома бабушка Света, распивает чаи с мамой в кухне. Как всегда, громкая, быстрословная. Здоровается с Антоном, и тот чувствует: улыбка вот-вот стечёт-исчезнет. Но он держит её, накладывая себе драников. Они рвутся под боком вилки, картофельно пахнут, картофельно расползаются во рту.  
— С Пашей гуляли? — спрашивает бабушка Света.  
Антон кивает.  
— Вот и отлично, а то, конечно, всякое было… — Она отпивает чаю и говорит спокойно, чуть довольно, кажется: — Вы же после его службы не особо общались, ой, а раньше-то от Паши только и слышно было Антон то, Антон сё…  
Мама и бабушка Света смеются.  
Антон запихивает целиком в рот последний драник. Жуёт быстро, чуть-едва не давясь. Сбегает к компьютеру, слыша сзади баб-Светино «Да все они вечно сидят пырятся в экран, ох, что за поколение...».  
Отца дома нет, значит, отправился за приключениями-водкой. Главное, чтобы завтра пришёл и не пришлось искать.  
Главное...  
Компьютер шумит, загружаясь.  
Бабушка Света его простила, а он с Пашей...  
Антон заходит на ютуб. Хорошо, что разных видео чёртова куча и становится всё больше.  
С утра в голове — муть-вакуум. Во рту — сухость, в груди будто ноет. Бред какой-то. Может, это у него наследственное? Антон заваривает себе цикорий. Пишет Паше, что можно погулять. Через полчаса, только недолго.  
Ебучий Славик. Чтоб он поступил, свалил в Москву и не возвращался.  
А то обидно будет и зряшно.  
Антон ждёт Пашу на площадке, устроившись на сиденье карусели, подложив под задницу захваченную из почтового ящика Александры Ивановны местную газету. Ночью выпавший снег уже расплылся лужами. Зябко-ветрено. Паша плюхается на другое сиденье.  
— Мокро же, — качает головой Антон.  
— Похуй, — отмахивается Паша и тут же расцветает ямочками: — Заботишься?  
— А то. — Антон фыркает.  
Они перебирают ногами неловко-медленно, круг за кругом, потом в обратную сторону. Антон иногда поднимает ноги, вытягивает, и Паша катает их двоих. Вжи-и-их-вжи-и-их. Вжи-и-их…  
Всё вокруг мутное-расплывающееся. Рядом Паша, и так хорошо, и так — не-вы-но-си-мо.  
— Бля, я вчера бабу Свету встретил, — говорит Антон, семеня ногами снова. — И бля... я... мы... Что она подумает? Что она?.. Я же тебя... а теперь...  
Паша замирает, и Антон тащит их по кругу, шуршат подошвы, еле-поскрипывает механизм. Паша взъерошивает волосы и выдыхает:  
— Эй, я не то чтобы не стремаюсь вообще, но херня это всё, разберёмся… И ты, бля, точно ни в чём не виноват.  
В подъезде, у подлестничья, в полутьме, Антон держит Пашино лицо в ладонях и сосёт его язык, глотает его слюну, дышит Пашей, чувствует Пашу, прижимается к Паше. Пальцы скользят по нежности-уязвимости шрама.   
Ну и пусть это было. Сейчас-то другое.  
И оно не может быть неправильным и ненормальным, когда оно — такое.  
Про это не расскажешь друзьям в интернете, уж точно не тем, для кого это — мерзость. Опять тайны. Опять с Пашей. Опять слишком личное и душеперетряхивающее.   
Вечерами в душе вода бьёт по плечам, мочит волосы, слепляя пряди, течёт по коже, Антон жмурится, к стене приваливается, на веках всполохи, на губах — будто шероховатость. Не воспоминание даже — невнятное ощущение. Как бы хотелось такое — с Пашей. Но как же это непривычно-страшно. Бессловно, безвизуально в воображении.   
С мокрыми волосами — по лбу щекотно течёт капля — Антон выходит в кухню ставить чайник. Мама в голубом махровом халате, мягкая и маленькая, делает себе бутерброд с малиновым вареньем. И — на мгновение — чуть страшно, что она знает, что он делал в ванной, что — ещё хуже — она знает, что у него в мыслях, пусть и невнятное-неназванное.   
Мама улыбается, кивает на пол-литровую банку:  
— Будешь?  
Антон агакает.  
Понедельник он встречает стоном, охом, матом, ахом и желанием не вылезать никогда из-под одеяла. Вне кровати-то смысла кот наплакал. Какие-то пары, ни-о-чёмная болтовня, покупатели-продавцы, писк, продукты, скрюченная спина, бесконечное сидение, подсчёт денег.   
Паша.  
Антон снова стонет-матерится и встаёт с кровати. Паша ждёт его в подъезде, таращится в экран телефона на площадке между этажами. Серьёзный, с розовошрамной щекой, привычно в толстовке-жилетке. Поднимает голову, и — уже ямочкоулыбчивый.  
Прижаться губами к ямочкам удаётся погодя-походя, ненадолго в машине, проскользив по коже и чмокнув, и потом лизнуть в губы, почувствовать шероховатость, влажность, мгновение, Пашину радость, свою жажду.   
Они расстаются около института. День тянет и тянется, и мысли всё не-о-томные, непредметные, неопределённые, заглушаемые играми на телефоне.  
Паша приходит к нему на работу, к концу смены, покупает прохладномятную жвачку, долго выгребает из кошелька мелочь, говорит, что побродит-подождёт.  
Чуть позже в подсобке Антон перебрасывается словами со Светой, та заплетает полураспустившуюся косу и спрашивает:  
— А тот чувак, с которым ты говорил, — твой друг?  
— Ага.  
Следит Света за ним, что ли? Подозревает?.. Да с чего вообще! Бред. Руки сжимают лямку рюкзака белокостяшково.  
— Познакомь, а? — просит Света. — Я его видела в магазе не раз, но как-то… хрен знает, как подойти.  
Антон хлопает глазами.  
— Свет, ну, блин, — говорит он. — Я что, сводник, что ли?  
И думает: «Хрен тебе, а не...»  
— Тьфу ты. — Света закатывает глаза. — Все вы мужики на стороне друг друга.  
Антон отмахивается и выходит из подсобки.  
Паша его ждёт у машины, жвачку жуёт, перекатывается с пятки на носок. Плюхается на сиденье, стоит открыть машину.  
— Ну и холодина, — говорит он, когда Антон заводит мотор.  
— Зима, хули, — хмыкает тот.  
По дороге Паша, приоткрыв окно, выплёвывает жвачку и просит повернуть «вон там», проехать к безоконному торцу пятиэтажки и забору частного дома. Внутри Антона — мешанина внутренностей-чувств. Напряжённая. Предвкушающая. Он заглушает мотор, отщёлкивает ремень, а Паша — свой и выключает освещение, бурчит:  
— Чтоб не ви-ы-ы-ы... — но Антон его слова глотает, и во рту у Паши тоже прохлада, ну и дурак зимой мятно-морозную жвачку жевать, Антон улыбается, ловит свежесть дыхания, смешивает со своим горячим воздухом, его слюну — со своей. Глаза жмурятся, пальцы сжимаются на Пашиной толстовке. И руки Паши сдавливают бока, в бедро упирается твёрдость, рычаг переключения передач, что ли, ну зачем он тут, ну зачем?..  
Антон чувствует Пашин язык, почти достающий до горла, большой, влажный, мягкий, мятный, чувствует своё возбуждение, течение гудящей крови в ушах, Пашино нетерпение-голод, Пашины руки, перебирающие одежду, путающиеся, холодно касающиеся живота. Антон дёргается, и Пашин язык влажно-шероховато зализывает его язык, а руки гладят, спускаются, расстёгивают пуговицу-молнию, щекочут-нежат кожу, обхватывают. И Антон ахает и ноет-возмущается-на-всё-соглашается в Пашин рот, и пальцы его дрожат, — «Что-я-делаю-что-я-что-да-да-да…» — нашаривая пуговицу на Пашиных джинсах, вытягивая её из дырки, с трудом ловят собачку молнии, тянут-вжикают. Во рту — влажность-наполненность, в трусах — тесно-мокро, Пашина рука ласкает-водит, натягивает ткань, трёт кожу. И на мгновение — страшно, на миг — любопытно, надолго — нежное под пальцами, длинное, толстое.  
Рвано-отвлекаясь Антон слушает гул крови, буханье-бабаханье своего сердца, наклоняется, пальцами — теми, что свободны, никуданедеты, — скрюченно вцепляется в Пашины, где-то у рычага переключения передач, или нет, или да, Антон не уверен, не помнит ничего, себя не помнит, зато чувствует кусками-местами: там, где Паша, где его руки, где его губы, язык.  
А потом скулой трётся о скулу — нежно-шрамную, чмокает её, кажется, лижет, дышит сорванно-довольно, под пальцами мокро, расслабленно, они зарываются в курчавые-трогательные волоски, гладят-щекочут. Пашина рука всё так же наполняет Антоновы трусы и тоже щекочет-нежит. И можно открыть глаз медленно-лениво, вдохнуть одеколон, пот, близость, Пашу.   
— Заебись, — шепчет гортанно он в скулу Антона. Тот только кивает. Приходит в себя, нехотя, бурча что-то про то, что ну надо же, сам не до конца понимая, что именно говорит, отстраняется, наклоняется над Пашей, открывая бардачок, чувствует, как губы целуют за ухом, жмурится, так хорошо, что рвётся внутри, так хорошо, что — почти не-вы-но-си-мо. Он достаёт салфетки, мама с собой даёт, чтобы было, если что, чем вытереть руки после перекуса. Иногда они остаются-запихиваются в бардачок.  
И не зря.  
Пристегнувшись неловкоручно, Антон думает, что руки на руле будут дрожать, но они уверенно сжимают его.  
Потом думает, что нужно открыть окна, этот запах густой-пряный не перебить никакой «ёлочке». Но не делает этого.  
Паша болтает о начальнике, у которого руки настолько золотые, что на умение работать не влияют даже сто грамм с утра. Если верить Сергей-Сергеичу, то они, наоборот, только помогают. Антон смеётся и рассказывает, что у них в институте препод есть, пьёт не ужасно, но иногда заметно, и, что поразительно, он, в отличие от многих, никогда никакими записями не пользуется, всё по памяти шпарит в любой стадии алкогольного опьянения.   
Засыпая, Антон думает, что о чём-то забыл. О чём-то чертовски важном. О чём-то, связанном с Пашей. Какие-то их отношения... Какие? Что-то там на «не»…   
Не помнит, значит, неважно.  
Наутро, правда, с мыслями не ясными, но и не спутанными уже, он вспоминает, что это были за «не» — неправильно и ненормально.  
Антон режется, когда бреется, слова стучат в висках. Крепнет паника, крепнут чувства-воспоминания о вчерашнем, о вечерне-в-машинном, крепнет — в трусах.  
Как тогда было остро-ярко, быстро, по-Пашиному, одеколонно!.. Под рукой была нежность кожи и влага, между пальцев Пашины пальцы, уверенные, сильно стискивающие, под губами тонкость-розовость шрама. Щемит в груди. Шумит вода. Из тонкого пореза, наконец, не выступает больше кровь.  
Антон завтракает, думая: «Сейчас бы увидеть Пашу и — похуй на всё».  
Паша ждёт его на лестничной клетке, встречает привычным «Здоров», улыбкой с ямочками, долгим, переплетающим пальцы пожатием руки. Антон слушает Пашин рассказ о глупом сне — «Прикинь, валялся на грядках, а потом полез ходы рыть, уверен был, что я человек-крот», — чувствует Пашину увлечённость, его довольство, своё спокойствие, чувствует, скользя пальцами, прежде чем отпустить его руку, шершавость кожи, и чуть дальше — на мгновение — её гладкую шрамность.  
Будни захватывают в себя, погружают, давят. Антон учится — ведёт конспекты, отвечает на семинарах, делает практические, избегает научного руководителя, — работает — отсчитывает деньги, вежливо-политесно обращается с клиентами разной степени вздорности, перекладывает товары, — общается — обсуждает учёбу с Катей, Димой и Стасом, перекидывается словами со Светой, сидит в среду с друзьями-приятелями Паши, — и нет-нет да замирает. Во время лекции думает, что а вот Паша не пошёл в институт, решил, что техникума хватит, он вообще руками больше любит работать, весь в дедушку. На семинарах представляет, что Паша сейчас на работе, сидит ремонтирует электроприборы или, может, по вызову отправился. На практических вспоминает, как вчера они с Пашей жались друг к другу в машине, в полумраке, в теплоте дыхания, в замершем миге. Пробивая очередную покупку сразу же забывающегося человека, Антон прикидывает, зайдёт ли Паша к нему на работу или будет ждать у машины, а может, около подъезда. Улыбается на перерыве, только что виновато пробив двум школьницам твикс без банки клубнично-этилового коктейля. Моргает, перед глазами не светло-жёлтостенная подсобка. Антон тогда учился классе в девятом, они не то чтобы часто общались, но иногда шатались вместе по улицам, и в одну из таких прогулок Паша уверял, что может достать пиво, Антон фыркал: «Да кто тебе продаст!» — но Паша попёр в магазин, и Антон так и не узнал, просил он кого-то или ему правда просто так продали, кассир заработался или ему плевать было, но вернулся Паша с двумя бутылками. Антон тогда впервые пил и не очень понял, почему Годенко и Петров множат за гаражами смятые красно-чёрные банки, почему отец прикладывается по выходным, почему пацаны постарше пьют, гогоча, на детской площадке у подъезда, вечером, когда оттуда уходят мамаши. Но Паша был довольный-пресамоуверенный, и Антон хлебал-улыбался, пока горькость всё больше казалась приятной.  
За рулём Антон не отвлекается, не может просто, как блок стоит из страха, красной толстовки перед глазами, бабаха о капот. Хотя он уже ездит быстрее, увереннее, как раньше, но мысли приходят только после остановки, словно ждут, чтобы навалиться-захватить. Антон вспоминает манекенно изломанную ногу, кровь, натёкшую на асфальт и кажущуюся бутафорской, вспоминает, как мозг не верил, а руки набирали номер. Вспоминает, что поначалу каждый день ходил к Паше в больницу, его загипсованную ногу на вытяжке, замотанную бинтами руку и голову, вспоминает какое-то усталое, не злое даже, привычно-хриплое «Уйди». Вспоминает, как Паша вернулся из больницы, как с каждым днём сшитые линии шрамов всё больше расползались розовыми утолщениями рубцов, как он упорно прыгал-кандыбал по лестнице на костылях с облупившейся синей краской. Брови Паша сводил к переносице, челюсти сжимал, и Антон замирал в коридоре, спиной вжавшись в дверь, отделяющую его от гулкости-просматриваемости подъезда, или за углом дома, выжидал, не мог пробежать мимо Паши быстрее, не мог тенью хромать за ним. Антон вспоминает, что к концу лета Паша перешёл на старую трость дедушки с перемотанной изолентой рукоятью. Ходил Паша уже бодро, но Антон всё равно не мог ему показаться, мог только собирать деньги, вылавливать бабушку Свету в подъезде, прятаться за дверями-углами.  
Всего недели две назад Антону казалось, что этих воспоминаний у него нет — только невнятные образы-тени, почти лечебная-спасительная амнезия. А теперь все они были на месте, по-прежнему яркие, полные своего смятения, вины, страха, желания забыть и Пашиного упрямства, прощения, воли, уверенности. Вытаскивая всё это впервые на свет-суд сознания, Антон думал: будет больно, неприятно, стыдно.   
Так и было. А ещё крепло и крепнет чувство, что всё это кончилось, что можно идти дальше.  
А кроме этих воспоминаний есть другие, нападающие внезапно-исподволь. Всё более ясные-чёткие: рука в его руке, пальцы на животе, губы на губах, гладкость шрамов, прерывистость дыхания, буханье-тахикардия сердец где-то под кожей, гонящих кровь по телу почти гульно-громко, слюна, текущая по подбородку, Пашино нетерпение, Антонова жажда.  
Жаль, эти мысли нельзя гонять бесконечно и по кругу, с глупыми улыбками, со жмурящимися глазами, с замиранием-напряжением внутренностей. Стоит же увидеть Пашу, и внутри всё и вовсе скручивается в ком — невыносимый и приятнейший.   
В пятницу Антон просыпается рано, валяется, укутавшись в одеяло, слушает бурчание телевизора, ворчание отца, еле-голос мамы. Тяжёлые-бухающие шаги, звяканье ключа, хлопок входной двери. Антон поводит носом теперь только под бурчание телевизора. Кофе не пахнет. Хорошо. У мамы вечные проблемы с давлением и сердцем. Мама, должно быть, ходит сейчас по квартире в своём голубом халате, мёрзнущая, пьёт нелюбимый цикорий, слушает «Доброе утро», тихое-на-минимумное, чтобы не разбудить Антона.  
Внутри него на миг будто схлёбываются-сминаются лёгкие, облепляя сердце. Хоть вставай и проси прощения. Глупо и ненужно.  
Антон зарывается носом в подушку, ткань шуршит, в голове — спутанность мыслей, сонная ватность, хорошо, что в институт не надо. Замерев, Антон понимает, что телевизор молчит. Вскоре мама тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. До работы ещё времени порядочно, спать точно хочется, хоть голова и не то что болит, но будто предвкушает боль. Наверное, всё же надо встать сейчас.  
Антон дремлет.  
Звонок разрушает сон: только Антон был частью осады крепости из початков кукурузы, — почему, чёрт побери, именно кукуруза? — как он уже в кровати и окружающее не искажается, не перескакивает больше с эпизода на эпизод, да и початков рядом никаких. Антон садится, трясёт головой под продолжающееся-фоновое дребезжание звонка. И кому что-то надо, а?  
Антон чешет живот, заползая пальцами под растянутую синюю футболку с почти до конца стёршимся белым рисунком. Пол холодит стопы, пока Антон не надевает тапочки. Что топят, что не топят, от одного взгляда на серость за окном уже пробирает. Даже спортивные штаны не очень-то помогают.  
Щёлкая замком, Антон зевает. И — нелепо открытый рот, расширившиеся глаза, замершая помятая фигура — таким его видит Паша. Расплывается в аждоямочковой улыбке и шагает в квартиру, к Антону, обдаёт теплотой-дыханием, на ощупь, заведя руку за спину, прикрывает дверь.  
— Я тут это... пару часов проебу работу, — говорит он.  
Замок щёлкает.  
И — Антон уже обнимает Пашу, вцепляется пальцами в его толстовку, дышит-живёт его поцелуем, химией одеколона, спутанностью волос, каким-то прыщеватым раздражением на скуле, у шрама, колкостью щетины, шероховатостью губ, мягкостью одежды, твёрдостью тела под ней.  
— Бля, — говорит он, когда Паша чмокает его под подбородок, руки вжимая в бока, сминая футболку. — Я даже зубы не почистил.  
— А не похуй ли?   
Роняя тапки, Антон тянет судорожно стаскивающего кроссовки Пашу в комнату. Чтобы нормально, не торопясь, на кровати, при свете, не тайком, без преграды одежды, серьёзно, открыто, по-честному, блядский нахуй, наверное, это страшно?..  
Воздух замирает-стынет где-то в лёгких, когда они плюхаются в кровать, в ворох одеяла, в смятость подушки. Антон лижет Пашин язык, во рту мятно — уж Паша точно зубы чистил, — по́лно, и от этого внизу живота напрягается, и пальцы стягивают будто сами собой толстовку-майку, и приходится дёргаться-отодвигаться, чувствовать, как Паша с него нетерпеливо старается снять футболку — так неловко-бездумно, что почти смешно. Антон, кажется, даже смеётся, а Паша ртом ловит его смех, его язык, прикусывает губами подбородок, хрипло посмеивается и — наконец-да-ёбаный-боже-наконец — прижимается грудью к Антоновой груди, кожей к коже, близко-прежарко. У Антона внутри что-то будто замирает-рвётся, непонятное, сильное, болезненное, прекрасное, он опрокидывает Пашу на спину, целует, вжимается в него, чувствует Пашины пальцы на своей заднице, сминающие ткань-кожу, чувствует его покорность, его порывистость, своё желание, свою еле-неуверенность, и Антону кажется, будто он забыл что-то, будто забыл всё, и гудит в ушах, в голове, вокруг, везде, пальцы дрожат, расстёгивая Пашины джинсы, или тот сам их пытается снять?.. Ткани слишком много, она слишком мешает, руки путаются, всего так мало-недостаточно, и нужно чуть отодвинуться, еле касаться Пашиных ног, сосредоточенно снимая свои штаны и не смотря, не смотря-не...  
Вдруг стоит увидеть и — всё?  
Это ведь не то же что в темноте, что на ощупь, не экспериментно-подростково, вдруг он не такой? Вдруг ничего и никак не получится?  
— Эй, — выдыхает Паша, — не тормози.  
Уверенный, не сомневающийся.  
Антон поднимает взгляд. Паша лежит перед ним, одну ногу вытянул, она касается Антоновой ноги, другую подсогнул, и они у него длинные, в тёмных волосках, с чёткими мышцами, и весь он подтянутый, совсем не мягкий по-женски. Но — ямочкоулыбчивый, покрасневший щеками, взъерошенный, замерший, напряжённый-возбуждённый. И Антон наваливается-прижимается, чувствует язык в своём рту, выдыхает-вдыхает, глотает слюну, жмурится до шума. Нестрашно-нормально-правильно-Паша...  
Антон чувствует, как Паша сжимает оба, стонет-задыхается, забывает двигать языком, забывает шевелиться, забывает себя. Чуть выгибается, почти жмурится, Паша-Паша-Паша...  
— Бля, толстовка где?.. — слышит Антон сквозь гул в ушах, кажется, хочет плечами пожать, — сейчас, бля... давай, а...  
Кажется, Паша шарит по кровати, Антон не уверен, не знает, рука исчезает, и он хмурится, лижет Пашин рот, его ямочки, ну давай же, сам хочет пальцами коснуться обоих, но чувствует Пашину шрамную ладонь и что-то колюче-шуршащее.  
— Давай, — шепчет-просит Паша.  
Антон моргает, не понимает, каменеет-цепенеет, не дышит, смотрит на свою руку, давится воздухом и словами.  
— Бля… ты?.. — Он глядит уже на Пашу.  
Тот всё такой же. Голову чуть набок повернул разве что, смотрит из-под ресниц-век.  
— Я в ванной... был, всё норм… давай. — Он двигает бёдрами, жарко касается, потирается, ноги разводит. И у Антона пальцы дрожат, когда он рвёт обёртку, раскатывает, пытается вжаться, попасть. Паша застывает под ним, у Антона сердце бьётся-рвётся, ему жарко-тесно-блядский-боже-ебическая-си-ила-а-ах... Он скользит, перед глазами марево, столкновение света-цвета, и гул тоже будто перед ним. И сквозь всё это — лицо Паши, сосредоточенное, со сжатой челюстью, сведёнными бровями, как тогда, когда… он с костылями ходил по лестнице.  
— Бля-а-а, — тянет Антон, дрожит, внутри всё — захолонувшее и счастливое. — Больно, да?  
— Норм. — Паша слегка-улыбается. — Давай.  
Антон обмерший, неуверенный, напуганный, блядский нахуй... я же не знаю, что-как-бля-бля...  
Паша его тянет на себя, ложатся ладони на спину, гладят-ведут по коже, прижимают Антона к горячему-взмокшему телу, и Пашины губы — мокрые, мятные — находят пересохшие Антоновы. И можно с ума сбрендить от тесноты-жара, дрожать, еле-держаться на руках, целоваться, и — двигаться. Чувствовать Пашины руки, ноги, грудь, лицо, липкость кожи, мокроту-нежность слизистой, Пашу всего, его дыхание, слова-полустоны, ямочки, шрамы, его порывистость, напряжённость-возбуждение, своё обожание, благодарность, на-краю-пропастность, и — будто-падение.  
Перед глазами чёрное-вспышковое, под ним Паша, шевелит ладонью, и — раз! — разливается горячее-мокрое. Чёрт, совсем забыл, дурак.  
Антон моргает. Паша под ним расслабленный, а он такой — в нём. Всё под рёбрами крылобабочково трепещет-бьётся.  
— Бля, налажал, да? — спрашивает Антон в Пашино плечо, потирается о кожу носом. Сверху хрипло фыркают.  
— Да заебись было. — Пальцы зарываются в волосы, ерошат.  
Антон приподнимается — руки дрожат, — отталкивается, выпрямляя спину. Взгляд скользит по подбородку, шее с выступающим кадыком, груди с еле заметными волосками посередине, между рёбер, через курчавость к расслабленности, и дальше, где он — всё ещё внутри. Антон хочет отодвинуться, но руки снова дёргают его на себя, вжимают в кожу, в тело, в Пашу, и Антон ловит поцелуй, не закрывает глаза — видит Пашины, из-за близости множащиеся-расплывающиеся, внимательные, довольно жмурящиеся. Антон ловит его губы, чмокает, скользит языком по подбородку, по челюсти, скуле, еле-еле по шраму, лижет колючую бровь. Паша смеётся. И Антон улыбается тоже. Значит, и вправду всё в порядке. После того, как они… как Паша ему… и Паше хорошо было ведь!  
Потом он валяется в кровати, ждёт, пока Антон запихнёт презерватив в гущу мусора в ведре, притащит намоченное полотенце, стакан воды и обратно себя. Голова Антона как пустая, он выхлёбывает оставшийся после Паши глоток, чуть не роняет стакан, ложится рядом, ловит своими губами Пашины, чтобы лениво и медленно, языком к языку, привычно, хорошо, а потом с-места-в-карьерно, не задумавшись, спрашивает:  
— А тебе не стрёмно было вот так?  
— Да чего стрёмного? — отмахивается Паша. — Я, бля, в школе понял, что гей, и типа... я хотел так, и нам что, тринадцать, чего ждать-дрочить?  
Антон поводит-пожимает плечами.  
— Я бы просто… не решился, — признаётся он.  
— Вот я и решил за тебя. Ну а хули!  
Смеяться с Пашей легко. Особенно пока он гладит Антона по руке, пока Антон ответно-ласково тоже ведёт пальцами — от локтя по розовой вспухшести шрама.   
Не-вы-но-си-мо как…  
И как охуенно.  
Потом Паша всё же встаёт, одевается, кажется, хромает больше.  
— Бля, я... — начинает Антон.  
Паша плюхается на кровать рядом, натягивает одну штанину.  
— Тебе работать норм будет? — спрашивает Антон.  
— Нормас. — Паша просовывает ногу в другую штанину, тянет и замирает — смотрит уже на Антона. Щурится, отпускает ткань, пальцами гладит по ноге чуть щекотно, медленно, по бедру, по колену, ниже… Антон хочет дёрнуться, но ладонь не отпускает, и Паша почти-утюжит его голень, она тоньше, чем другая, на неё нагрузка меньше, вот и мышц не так много. Может, Паша видел, когда он без штанов ходил, как бёдра чуть перекашивает из-за чёртовой разницы, из-за грёбаной тонкой, короткой недоноги. Паша нежит щиколотку, стопу, пальцы, еле касаясь, обводя, едва щекоча. Антон растерянный, замерший, рот-открывший по-рыбьи. Наконец Паша отводит руку, встаёт, джинсы съезжают по ногам, и он наклоняется, сейчас подтянет. Но прежде чем поймать ткань, чуть изгибается и чмокает тонкую Антонову голень.  
— Обязательно, — говорит он, уже застёгивая молнию на джинсах, — ещё повторим.  
И Антон — всё такой же растерянный, замерший, голый — кивает.  
Когда Паша уходит, он дышит химией одеколона и естественностью пота, впитавшимися в одеяло-подушку. Кадрово-приятно вспоминает обрывки-детали, длиннющие минуты, скомканность происходящего, закрученного желанием. Антон дышит в подушку и думает, что сам бы не решился на такое с Пашей, а о том, чтобы на месте Паши, и не думал, это ведь бывает где-то, да, но не... то есть теперь как раз не «не», это ведь было на этой самой кровати, совсем здесь, совсем только что. Не так, как с девушками, по-другому, особенно, и не хочется думать, что с мужчиной, зато хочется — что с Пашей. И Паша сам предложил, и Паше понравилось, и Паша такой... Паша.  
Воздуха в подушечной мягкости мало, и Антон поднимает улыбающееся лицо, встряхивает головой. Пора встать. Он одевается, надо к семинару в понедельник подготовиться, пока время есть. Он включает компьютер и — вместо почты открывает Яндекс.  
Паше, конечно, понравилось, но сначала ему...  
Через час Антон понимает, что статьи информативнее порно, Паша лучше всех вот этих вот прыщавозадых, с Пашей совсем не так, хоть эти видео немного даже приятные, и кое в чём Антон всё же сглупил.  
Сообщение от Паши он получает на работе. Тот пишет, что задержится, ремонт холодильника на него Сергей-Сергеич повесил. И уже в подъезде, поднимаясь один по лестнице, Антон понимает, что хмурится. Он бы ещё встретился сегодня, просто чтобы увидеть, сказать пару слов, руку пожать и...  
Антон уже устроился за компьютером, жуёт яблоко, когда в комнату заходит мама.  
— Тош, занеси бабушке Свете лекарства для Бабали, она просила.  
Откусывая от яблока, Антон кивает:  
— Шейшас.  
Во рту кисло, чуть болит десна, херова яблочная шкура. Шурша целлофаном пакета, Антон выходит в подъезд, чуть горбится от холода, заползающего под кофту. Давит на кнопку звонка. Перед глазами — бордо дерматина. За ним — приглушённость звуков, переходящая в скрежет замка. Дверь открывается, в коридоре бурчанье-музыка радио, теплота, бабушка Света в красной кофте, чёрной юбке, синюшновенные ноги облеплены яркими шерстяными носками, в руках полотенце, на лице обеспокоенность и еле-улыбка.   
— Здрасте, — кивает Антон. — Мама лекарства передала. — Он протягивает пакет.  
— Ой, Тош, не через порог же! — Она отступает, и Антон заходит в затхлость прихожей, вдыхает старость, болезнь, жареную картошку. Бабушка Света шуршит целлофаном, наклоняясь за сумкой, за кошельком, отсчитывает купюры.  
— Паша не пришёл ещё? — спрашивает Антон.  
— Нет. Подождёшь?  
Антон окаменевший. В голове — непонятность мысли, в груди — клубок неловкости-опаски.  
— А, э, ну...   
— Чаю налью. — Бабушка Света вкладывает Антону в руку деньги. И тот кивает. Пока запихивает в карман, бабушка Света мягконосочно-бесшумно исчезает в кухне. Стянув не зашнурованные ботинки, Антон заглядывает в комнату. Взгляд сразу находит худую фигуру среди полосатости постельного белья.  
— Здрасте, Бабаль, — улыбается он, видя, как кривая улыбка появляется на старушечьем малоподвижном лице.  
— Тоша, — она чуть сдвигается, поддёрнув подушку повыше, — как жизнь молодая?  
— Да нормально. — Антон мнётся-стоит, перейдя через порог, не решаясь сесть и тем более уйти. — Учусь, год последний...  
— Эх, ну и летит же время... — Бабаля скрипуче смеётся. — Ишь какой большой уже, а раньше-то как вы с Пашей на кровати из покрывал строили дома, и стулья тащили с кухни, и...  
Антон кивает, пока Бабаля вспоминает, как они с Пашей из подушек строили шатры-шалаши, как прыгали по стульям и кроватям, лишь бы пола не коснуться, как в прятки играли, и Антон умудрялся прятаться то в шкафчике за мусорным ведром, то в ванной за занавеской, то между входных дверей — железной и деревянной, они у них всегда обе закрыты, а между ними пространство. Паша искал его подолгу, ворчал, а сам вечно залезал под кровати, собирая одеждой пыль-паутину.   
Антон руки-в-замок-сцепивший, чуть засыпающий, расстроенный-растерянный. И вправду было это всё, и Бабалю давно не видел, а тогда она звала с собой в полесье землянику собирать — только не всю в рот! — на варенье, бурчала, что они покрывала взбивают, пыль летит, что шумят, мешают, заставляла летом учить Пашу таблицу умножения, пока Антон сидел рядом и шёпотом подсказывал.  
Улыбка тянет мышцы, с трудом держится.   
— Тош, я чай заварила! — слышит Антон голос бабушки Светы.  
— Ну, э, — он не шевелится, — я пойду?  
— Иди-иди, — кивает Бабаля.  
В коридоре у Антона внутри что-то расслабляется-рвётся.   
Кухня встречает запахом жаренной с луком картошки, шкварчанием, духотой, громкостью радио, хлопотами бабушки Светы. Он кивает-качает головой. Нет, ужинал, да, ложку сахара, не голодный, да-да, печенье можно. На тарелке с мелким сколом теснится хлеб, крекеры, топлёномолочное печенье. В вазочке рядом яркость-кислотность фантиков. Бабушка Света помешивает вилкой картошку, скребёт по чёрному под горячую истошность масла. Чай некрепкий, едва-сладкий, Антон хрустит крекером, присев на табурет.  
Бабушка Света делает радио чуть тише, иногда поворачивается, всё скребёт вилкой, говорит и говорит. Видела Лену, заходила к ней как-то на работу, деньги не забудь передать, и спасибо, конечно же, Демиденко вон опять ругаются, Верка козлу своему всё грозит уйти, ага, как же, Александра Ивановна, безумная баба, завела ещё одну кошку, скидки у вас в магазине хорошие, я вот чай по акции купила, творог недавно, конфеты. Антон агакает-угукает, греется, прикрывает зевки печеньем. Всё же не выспался он, надо лечь пораньше. Бабушка Света выключает газ, уточняет, что Антон не голоден, накрывает сковороду зелёной эмалированной крышкой, опускается на табурет, разворачивает «ромашку», говорит, что Дина нескоро приедет, что деньги прислала, и всё намекает, что чуть ли не замуж собралась, что Паша вот-вот должен прийти, повезло ему всё же с Сергей-Сергеичем, мировым мужиком, он ему и отлежаться дал тогда... Бабушка Света замолкает. Антон давится зевком, смотрит в морщинистое лицо, замедленно моргая.  
— Я... — Бабушка Света качает головой. — Знаешь, это всё так внезапно было, и страшно, и надолго. И... мне Паша ещё в больнице говорил, что какой смысл на тебя собак спускать, это ничего не изменит, да и какая твоя вина? А я всё... — пальцы — на среднем левой руки кольцо с красно-коричневым камнем — комкают глянцево-зелёный фантик, — думала, что слишком он тебе всё спускает, а потом… отпустило.   
— Я... понимаю. — Антон смотрит в стол, в тень от чашки на бело-сером покрытии. — И мне правда очень жаль.  
— Эх… — Бабушка Света молчит, а потом — излишне — громко объявляет: — Сейчас ещё чайник поставлю, подбавлю тебе.  
И у Антона не находится слов — они скомкались-смялись в горле, — чтобы сказать, что он не хочет больше чаю.  
Вода не успевает закипеть, когда приходит Паша. Болтает-улыбается, жалуется на холодильник, принимает тарелку с картошкой и криво кромсает докторскую колбасу, предлагая попутно отнекивающемуся Антону навернуть бутерброда три. Бабушка Света уходит с тарелками в комнату, и Паша, садясь рядом, прижимается коленом к Антонову, продолжая даже с набитым ртом разговаривать.  
Непосредственный, спокойный, взращивающий отголоски чего-то похожего в Антоне, нет-нет да касающемся будто случайно, доставая конфету или печенье, Пашиной руки.  
Когда Антон собирается домой, бабушка Света и Бабаля дремлют в комнате под телевизор, они его, кажется, включают только по вечерам, не в пример балаболящему едва ли не круглосуточно радио. В полумраке прихожей Антон вжимается губами в Пашины, чувствует шершавость, влажность, сладость лука, жареность картошки, ненатуральность колбасы, запах одеколона, и всё это — как маслом по сердцу.   
Уже в кровати, в одеяле, почти во сне Антону кажется, что Пашины губы снова прижимаются к коже на его лодыжке.  
На занятии Славик сыплет рассказами о том, как он лучше остальных решает задания в пробниках, и Антон кивает-соглашается. Зря, что ли, он с ним их бесконечно прорешивает? Да и... вон сколько у Славика энтузиазма, а уж планов громадьё-множество, молодец он. Вообще молодец, пусть Антон обычно об этом не думает, а говорит Славику об этом и того реже. И сейчас Антон готов это признать не потому, что Паша обещал встретить его у подъезда, чтобы можно было прогуляться. Совсем нет.  
Славик наклонился над столом, думает, как подступить к тригонометрической задаче, бурчит что-то про синусы-котангенсы, спину выгнул, позвонки над воротом кофты натягивают кожу. И на мгновение Антону стыдно, что он часто злится на Славика, когда у того что-то не выходит, что его раздражают Славиковы бесконечные разговоры о себе, что ему чудится жалость в Славиковом взгляде, мол, у меня планы, я далеко пойду, а тебе-то куда, хромой урод?  
— У меня что-то не сходится, — бурчит Славик.  
Антон вздыхает и подтягивает тетрадь к себе.   
Он задерживается, ожидая, пока Славик сможет решить подобную задачу без его подсказок, и Паша уже внизу, у подъезда, держит смартфон ладонью, затянутой в перчатку без пальцев.  
Антон прижимает к чёрной ткани чёрную кожу своих перчаток под Пашино «Здоров».  
Они бродят-ходят по улицам и проулкам, выдыхают пар. Сыплет с неба мелкий невнятный снег, белеет синтепоновыми островками на черноте мокрой земли. Паша в красной куртке, воротник щетинится бежевым мехом. И так непривычно за гаражами цепляться за скользкость этой куртки, а не мягкость толстовки. И, кажется, где-то между Пашиным пересказом шутки из стэндапа одного видеоблоггера и своим предложением повернуть в сторону больницы, к оврагу, Антон думает, что может накопить денег, что учёба вот-вот перестанет его держать, что стоит попробовать снять квартиру или... куда-то поехать?  
Хромой, не хромой... Он тоже может не стоять на месте, не сидеть, у-моря-погоды-ждущий, боящийся, оправдывающийся, что не хочет оставлять маму.  
Снег валит уже крупными хлопьями, ложится на плечи-куртки, на шапки, на Антонов шарф. Антон слышит, как Паша смеётся над его рассказом о знакомой, которая ему как-то на полном серьёзе рассказывала, что видела НЛО. И думает — невнятно-мимолётно, — что своей погоды дождался.   
В воскресенье дует промозглый ветер, метёт снег, провозглашает стужу-зиму. Под вечер Антон с Пашей пытаются гулять, но горбят по-птичьи плечи, прячут руки в карманах, натягивают шапки на уши-лоб. Обдышавший шарф до изморози, Антон предлагает куда-нибудь зайти.  
— Может, в кино? — предлагает Паша.  
— И что мы там не видели? — Антон фыркает.  
— А мы туда смотреть идём?  
Антон поворачивает голову и в полумраке, в еле-свете далёкого фонаря видит тени-ямочки, видит тёмные глаза, полосу шрама. Внутри — ком оголённых проводов. С новым шагом Антон придвигается к Паше ближе, пихает руку в его карман, чтобы обхватить ладонью ладонь, ненавидеть ткань-кожу, плевать на всё вокруг.  
На яркоосвещённой улице, правда, приходится руку вытащить, и теперь ей даже в кожаной натянутости перчатки холодно.   
Они входят в яркость кинотеатра, его гомон, дух попкорна, мельтешение людей-рекламы.  
— Ну что? — Паша стягивает перчатки, мелькает розовость шрама. Антон видит, Антон хочет... поцеловать?  
Он мотает головой.  
— Что там? — спрашивает он.  
Паша щурится.  
— О, там «Твари» скоро, они самые норм были как раз.  
— «Твари» так «Твари», — кивает Антон.  
До сеанса времени кот-наплаканно, то, что нужно, не торчать-ждать. Сдав куртки в гардероб, они идут к залу, и Антон слышит смех, слышит громко-шёпотное «Бля, они так оба хромают», и хохот уже хором — на двоих, на троих, на четверых? Антон косится на Пашу и понимает, что тот уже смотрит на него — прищурившийся, насвистывающий, ямочкоулыбчивый. Услышавший и наплевавший.   
И правильно.  
Паша знает, что чужие слова — это чушь. Паша знает, каково это — когда смеются, когда не могут своё ебучее мнение оставить в глотке, когда чья-то болезнь для другого только повод тыкнуть пальцем.   
Они протягивают билеты девушке на входе, протискиваются в угол последнего ряда.  
Если бы Антон его не сбил, Паша бы не мог так его понять. Хорошо, что...  
Антон таращится в кресла, в тёмно-синее, или в чёрное, или в какое-то-что-то-ещё, моргает-мигает.  
Блядская ебанина.  
Нет.  
Это не хорошо.  
Это херово. Пиздец-пиздец-пиздец…  
Он плюхается на сиденье рядом с Пашей, смотрит на свои ладони, лежащие на коленях, внутри рвутся-искрят провода. Гаснет свет, и Паша кладёт руку на его.  
— Мне иногда немного обидно, — делится он, — что фильмы не как игры, ну, типа, знаешь, когда могут быть разные варианты. Жаль, но во второй раз будет то же, что в первый.  
Антон хмыкает, повернув к Паше голову.  
— А чего бы ты хотел? — Его палец ведёт по натянутости нежной кожи шрама.   
— Ну хрен знает, чего-то, чего не ждёшь ну вообще.  
— Что главные герои помрут? — предполагает Антон.  
— Или трахнутся.  
— Кто?  
— Бля, все вместе, конечно же!  
Пашина хриплость смеха смешивается с Антоновым «ха-ха-ха».   
В зале полупусто-гулко. На последнем ряду никого, кроме них. И среди музыки-слов-шума, среди громкости, среди полумрака и вспышек яркости можно ловить Пашин взгляд, слушать шёпот Паши — надо же, во второй раз у него находятся другие комментарии, — чувствовать его дыхание, одеколон, улыбку, довольство, своё — предвкушение, напряжённо-натянувшееся, которое Паша как пролизывает языком, касаясь им Антонова уха, ведя по хрящу мягкостью мышцы — воздух холодит кожу, и щекотно, и хорошо, и слегка не-вы-но-си-мо, — и ниже по шее. А рука с колена, с Антоновой руки скользит чуть выше по бедру, и кажется, будто молния расстёгивается в звуковую паузу в фильме, и кажется, кто-то может слышать-видеть, и Антон жмурится-хмурится, губы сжимает, голову откидывает, в ушах — каша звуков, внутри — провода в клочья.   
У Паши золотые-умелые руки, ловкие руки, знающие Антона руки, гладящие, двигающие, дразнящие, он дышит-лижет шею, целует шершавостью губ, Антон поворачивается в неё, чмокает, скользит по гладкости зубов, мычит в поцелуй, прикусывает Пашин язык. Чувствует: вот-вот, сейча-а-х...  
За дрожащими веками мельтешение экрана, фильм, кинотеатр, блядский боже! Звуки потоком в уши, дыхание Паши — громко-ураганное — снова у шеи. Его пальцы зарываются в курчавость волосков Антона, гладят-нежат расслабленное, влажные. Когда Антон открывает глаза, Паша достаёт из кармана салфетку.  
Предусмотрительный.  
— Бля, ну ты, — шепчет он. — А если кто-то видел?  
Паша не-слышно-за-фильмом фыркает.  
Антон, конечно, возмущён, доволен, напуган, растерян-рассеян. Люди же...   
А Паша же...  
Антон кладёт руку на его джинсы — под ними напряжённость, — расстёгивает пуговицу-молнию и, сжимая, переводит взгляд на экран. По пальцам разливается мокрое-вязкое, когда на экране брачно гудит стрёмная волшебная носорогиха.  
На выходе из зала Антону чудится-кажется, что на них смотрят, что шепчутся. И хочется, чтобы шёпот был о хромоте. Идущий рядом Паша сверкает чуть покрасневшими щеками и привычными ямочками.  
Будни встречают метелью, темнотой раннего утра, манной кашей, бормотаньем телевизора, тоской по выходным, по вчерашнему, по кино, по...   
По подбородку чистящего зубы Антона течёт вспенившаяся паста. «Как даун», — одёргивает он себя, умываясь.   
Паша ждёт его в подъезде, на холодину-мороз они выходят вместе, уже поцеловавшись между этажами и обменявшись — «Бля, мне приснилось, что я по всему городу научрука ищу», — «А мне, что я в каком-то ебучем замке играю на рояле, вот же пиздец» — снами. Паша невыспавшийся, зевающий, не с первого раза защёлкивающий ремень безопасности. Они едут в молчании, Паша — прикрыв глаза, а Антон — мечтая, как прикроет их в институте, устроив голову на парте, подложив для мягкости-удобства шарф.   
Прежде чем выйти из машины, Паша берёт его за руку и смотрит в лицо.  
Мороз — или не только он — печёт щёки. Антон захлопывает дверцу, закидывает на плечо рюкзак, пикает сигнализация. Почти тут же он видит Катю. Она совсем близко, улыбающаяся, причёсанная-ухоженная, краснопальтовая, обнимает Антона приветственно-коротко, обдаёт запахом по-летнему цветочных духов.  
— Я попёр, — говорит Паша.   
— Придёшь? — уточняет Антон, вдыхая морозный воздух — свежий, с лёгким духом Пашиного одеколона, кажется, впитавшегося в мех Антоновой куртки.  
— Ага, я сегодня пораньше, надеюсь, освобожусь.  
Паша машет рукой, прежде чем зашагать прочь.  
— Он у нас не учится? — спрашивает Катя, когда они поворачиваются к воротам-входу на территорию.  
— Паша недалеко работает, я его подвожу... Мы соседи типа.  
Катя хмурится.  
— Мне кажется, я его видела у нас.  
— Может, похож на кого? — Антон пожимает плечами.  
Что Паше делать у них в институте? Или даже рядом? Работает он, конечно, недалеко отсюда, но если от дома пешком идти или на маршрутке ехать, то мимо института путь никак не пролегает. Бред какой-то.  
День пролетает быстро — за болтовнёй, попытками не спать-учиться, пусканием слюны в подложенный под щёку шарф, в дороге на работу по размоченному, грязному снегу, в привычных действиях, писке, заученных фразах-улыбках. Под конец смены приходит Паша, Антон пробивает ему буханку чёрного и, порывшись в кармане джинсов, достаёт ключи от машины.  
— А то задубеешь, — качает он головой и улыбается следующему клиенту.  
В подсобке Света снимает фирменную кофту, отвернувшись лицом-грудью к стене, и, выворачивая небрежно скинутый комом перед работой свитер, балаболит:  
— Блин, ты точно не будешь меня с другом знакомить? Охуенный же он, такой даже спиздит что — я б простила. — Она смеётся. — Только шрама у него, кажется, не было раньше, но он и со шрамом вообще...  
— Све-э-эт, — тянет Антон.  
— Ой-ой, молчу. — Она фыркает, скрываясь в махровости свитера.  
Идя к выходу, Антон думает, что помнит чистую Пашину кожу, помнит заляпанную кровью, помнит её ошмёточность-порванность, помнит стерильность бинтов, помнит коричневые линии, перечерченные растворяющимися-отваливающимися стежками. Он знает на ощупь фактуру-форму розовых пятен на руке и щеке. Это он виноват в том, что они у Паши есть.  
Разве это не значит, что только он может их принять настолько, насколько это вообще возможно? Настолько их любить?  
Антон мотает головой, выходя на мороз-мрак.   
К чёрту эти мысли.   
К ебучему, на хуй, чёрту.  
С утра Антон уверен, что отсидит все пары, отзанимается, найдёт научного руководителя, раз он ему уже аж снится. Пока мама жарит яичницу, он заваривает ей цикорий, а себе кофе. Отец мрачный, бурчащий, быстрожующий.  
Когда за родителями захлопывается дверь, Антон думает, что осталось только надеть толстовку на футболку, закрыть-подхватить рюкзак и — выйти в холод, в день, в хлопоты-дела. Он берёт телефон со стола и пишет Паше: «Хочу прогулять пары». Смотрит в экран, переводит взгляд за стену: где-то там Паша — зевающий, по-утреннему угрюмый — берёт смартфон в руку, читает сообщение.   
«Я зайду?» — приходит от него. Антон хмыкает, отстукивая подушечками по экрану: «На то и был расчет ваще-то».  
И ему совсем не стыдно, что Паша из-за него опоздает на работу. Пф-ф. Взрослый мальчик же.  
Взрослый мальчик захлопывает за собой дверь и снова целует прямо в коридоре, смешивает во ртах вкус яичницы-кофе со вкусом какао-колбасы. Он в своём домашнем, не собирался выходить ещё, или собрался, но потом пошёл в душ и... Антон целует Пашу куда-то в щёку, в шрам, около уха, жмётся-трётся, дышит одеколоном, привычностью, Пашей, чувствует своё ликование, Пашино возбуждение, Пашину нежность, его губы на своём подбородке — чмокающие, лижущие, жадные.  
В комнате они стягивают одежду.  
— Зачем ты джинсы надел? — ворчит Паша.  
— Бля, не подумал, — отмахивается Антон и, уже голый, чуть-мёрзнущий, валит Пашу на кровать, чтобы стянуть с подставленных тут же ног спортивные штаны и обнаружить, что трусов под ними нет.  
— А я вот подумал. — Паша фыркает.  
И охает, когда Антон подхватывает его под коленями, прижимается, устраивая ноги на своих бёдрах, пальцами гладит-нежит уже знакомое тело, очень Пашино и немного — будто своё. Антоновы пальцы зарываются в волоски в паху, Антоновы пальцы сжимают, Антоновы пальцы изучают, Антоновы пальцы скользят ниже — во влажное, в мягкое, в сжимающееся. Вокруг — гул-марево. Впереди-ниже, на подушке, откинул голову, выставляя остроту кадыка, Паша, дышаще-стонущий, покрасневший, растрёпанный.  
На этот раз Антон всё делает правильно.  
Толкнувшись в первый раз — мягко и легко, — он замирает, ждёт, дышит через нос, и кажется, в нём всё ещё слишком много воздуха, он наполняет голову, плотный, затмевающий всё, гудяще-непомещающийся. Паша тянется к нему руками, тянет его к себе, чтобы, скрючившись спинами, полупадая, еле держась, можно было чмокать-засасывать языки, прикусывать подбородки, чтобы Антон мог лизать шрам, чувствуя Пашины губы где-то у уха, чувствуя свою самозабвенность, Пашино души-не-чаянье.  
И Паше хватает только одного движения Антоновой руки, чтобы прикусить его ухо болезненно-сильно, чтобы охнуть, а потом расслабиться, поглаживать пальцами Антоновы бока, сжиматься, целовать его — замершего, задохнувшегося — в открытый, пересохший рот.  
Антон вспотевший, липкий, пропитавшийся Пашей, навалившийся на него, просто — его.   
И от этого в грудине щемит.   
Сев на кровати, он завязывает презерватив, опускает на пол, ленивый, ловит себя на движении — он гладит Пашину голень по волоскам, по неровности мышцы, по шраму.  
Сглатывает.  
Паша с ним так... Паша ему позволил... А он…  
— Извини, — он поднимает на Пашу взгляд и видит, как тот хлопает глазами, как его улыбка теряет ямочки, — я... правда виноват.  
Пальцы замирают на шраме, неровном, раскинувшемся на голени много- и короткоконечной кривой звездой, скрывающем не так давно сросшуюся кость.  
— Бля, Тох, мы же говорили уже. — Паша приподнимается на локтях, совсем серьёзный, слишком растерянный, слегка потерянный. — Я не хочу... чтобы ты это чувствовал.  
Антон качает головой.   
Разве он это правда чувствует?   
Паша понимающий, Паша доверяющийся. И шрамы его только для Антона, и он весь только для него, и не было бы этого без аварии.  
Антон не чувствует вину.  
И в этом он виноват.  
— Прости, — говорит он.  
— Бля, — Пашины брови сводятся в одну, — бля, ну, Тох, это ведь я виноват, это я выбежал на дорогу, я выбежал, блядь… — Он качает головой и смотрит Антону в глаза, делает паузу, чтобы нырнуть в одно слово, чтобы выпалить его, чтобы замереть потом: — Специально.  
Антон глаза таращащий, пустоголовый, сцепивший пальцы на голени, на шраме, на ёбаном прошлом.  
— Что? — выдыхает он.  
— Блядь, Тох, — говорит Паша, как всегда, хрипло, впервые — дрожащеголосно: — Я... бля, как бы ты поверил, что я могу... что я тебя понимаю, что я такой же, одной ебучей крови...   
Он кривится: из-за сильно сжавшей ногу руки́ Антона? Из-за своих слов? Из-за?.. Антон разжимает пальцы по одному, смотрит в Пашину шею, в дёргающийся кадык.  
— Как бы ты обратил на меня внимание?.. Я, блядь, не знал, я подумал, что это может помочь, мне... для-ради тебя похуй на боль, на всё похуй.  
Антон не сразу понимает, что комната мотается перед глазами, потому что он качает головой — туда-сюда, сюда-туда, раз-два, раз...  
— Пиздец, — говорит он, — ты, блядь, больной!  
— Тох...  
— Ёбаный псих!  
— Тох...  
— Я, блядь, с ума сходил, а ты, блядь!.. — Антон закрывает лицо руками. — Свали! Просто на хуй свали!  
Внутри всё провёрнутофаршевое, замершее-замёрзнувшее, болезненное. Вокруг шорох, тиканье часов, какие-то Пашины слова, его рука на плече, которую Антон движением сбрасывает.  
Пиздец. Господи, блядь, пиздец.  
Господи-господи-господи...  
От хлопка входной двери Антон вздрагивает, и — внутри лёгкие сминаются. Больно-кроваво, безвоздушно, это только воображение, фантомная боль, конечно, фантомная, конечно…  
Кончено.  
Антон отнимает трясущиеся руки от лица, а голос — он говорит-повторяет-твердит: «Пиздец-пиздец-пиздец», — уверенный, ровный, как тогда на асфальте, среди крови, в ожидании «скорой».  
Господи-боже-ёбаный-на-хуй.  
Антон свешивает ногу с кровати, надо встать, смыть липкое с тела, не думать-забыть, поехать в институт, две лекции, практическая, научрук, диплом, приятели, всё что угодно, всё что угодно, всё…  
Под пяткой продавливается мягко-желейное.  
Мокрое.  
Антон моргает, смотря вниз.  
«Плохо завязал», — думает он.  
Жмурится.  
Как же…  
Не.  
Вы.  
Но.  
Си.  
Мо.  
Пары еле тянутся, Антон слушает-пишет, ищет научного руководителя, пересказывает приятелям все фильмы, которые недавно смотрел, обсуждает с Катей внешний вид однокурсниц, с Димой — шутеры, со Стасом — машины. Удаляет все сообщения оператора и пришедшие от набора цифр заверения, что он в шаге от того, чтобы выиграть три миллиона. Удаляет оставшиеся со школы номера двух одноклассниц, удаляет песни, которые не слушает, и несколько из тех, что слушает, но — они, блядь, такие жизнерадостные, такие, блядь, тупые.  
На работе едва-почти руки не трясутся от желания послать-поторопить очередного нерасторопного покупателя, идите вы быстрее, не дайте думать, не ищите деньги так долго, не тормозите, быстрей-быстрей-скорей...  
Шмыгая носом, Антон отпрашивается домой на час раньше.  
Он же так не делает, он всегда в одно время освобождается. И Паша это знает. Значит, не пересекутся точно. Или Паша и не собирается его искать-ждать? Вдруг он понимает, что Антон с ним говорить не будет, что он в бешенстве, что сейчас чуть не впечатывается в столб на повороте и матерится-орёт: «Что ж ты, блядь, тогда не сдох! Специально он, блядь!»  
Руки на руле трясутся, нужно бы съехать на обочину, остановиться-переждать, но вдруг за это время Паша придёт? Антон сбрасывает скорость и едет дальше.  
Выйдя из машины, он оглядывается, в гулкости-промозглости подъезда прислушивается. Бесится.  
Раздражается.  
Расстраивается.  
Всё — как тогда, как раньше.  
И в этом виноват ебучий Паша.  
Перед сном Антон тайком пьёт мамин корвалол и упорно считает овец.  
С утра мышцы тяжёлые, неподъёмные, голова ватно-вакуумная, тело немощное. Ни тебе больного горла, ни насморка, лоб на ощупь холодный. Антон что-то невнятное-ему-самому-неясное бурчит маме из комнаты, когда она зовёт завтракать. Садится на кровати, трёт-мнёт лицо.  
Пиздец.  
Как же он устал.  
Сильно. Чертовски.   
Не-вы-но-си-мо устал.  
Хочется остаться дома, но Антон себя отдёргивает. Что он будет делать здесь — в спёртости мыслей, в бессилии, в воспоминаниях, в сраном запахе Пашиного одеколона и пота, будто въевшихся в наволочку-пододеяльник?  
Нужно сменить бельё.  
Пока Антон это делает, уходят родители. Он опаздывает на пары, зато не встречает Пашу.  
А вечером тот уже ждёт у подъезда, хотя Антон опять отпросился пораньше. На мгновение-миг Антону хочется снова сесть в машину и уехать-умчаться, чтобы остановиться в глухом переулке, или у леса, или у поля — где угодно в ёбаной дали лечь спать на заднем сиденье.   
До весны спать.   
Антон идёт к двери. Паша не здоровается, не светит ямочками — ну и правильно, — хватает за руку, и Антон кривится, но останавливается.  
— Бля, Тох, прости, — шепчет Паша быстро-прерывчато. — Я не должен был так делать, но я не знал... — Он качает головой. — Бля, я в тебя со школы… так давно, что как будто, блядь, всегда... Я себя, чёрт меня на хуй раздери, ненавидел раньше, но больше — тех, кто тебе что-то говорил, кто блядь-сука тебя… Я так жалел, что Годенко, уебан, тогда не сдох, когда я его... — Пашины губы кривятся оскально-расстроенно. — Он всего-то ходил на костылях и… ничего не понял.  
— Ты что сделал? — Антон на него таращится.  
Паша уверенный, горячный, душу-бередящий и — беспомощный.  
— Я так не хотел, чтобы тебе больно было, — говорит он. — Так... Я думал, всегда рядом буду, не уеду ни за что, ну, просто буду, просто смотреть... Потом не смог… в армию пошёл, но не прошло. Нихера не прошло, и я... Ты тогда сказал, что никто тебя не понимает, и что я мог сделать?  
Паша смотрит, как на спасителя-ёбаного-бога, подъездно смотрит, предпоцелуйно, но — ничего не делает, только за запястье держит несильно.  
— Сказать просто? — выплёвывает Антон, тянет руку, отшатнуться хочет.  
— А ты бы поверил? — Пашины пальцы соскальзывают с рукава куртки.  
— Да иди ты! Иди ты на хуй!   
Антон вырывается и идёт к подъезду, в спину несётся-ударяет: «Тох!» Но Паша не догоняет, не мешает ключу, зажатому в трясущихся пальцах, искать-обстукивать считыватель. Антон несётся вверх по лестнице.  
Он смотрит видео до полночи, снова разводит водой мамин корвалол, но овцы не считаются.   
На раз-два рассчитываются мысли.  
Как Паша мог так поступить?  
Паша его давно...  
Антон так убивался, себя ненавидел-винил.  
Паша ему всегда говорил, что он ни в чём не виноват, всегда готов был помочь, Паша ради него...  
Паша — грёбаный псих. Паша кинулся под машину, Паша, блядь, покалечил Годенко.  
С Пашей классно болтать, ходить в кино, гулять, целоваться...  
Паша врал. Паша...  
Паша-Паша-Паша...  
Антон сам не понимает, на какой мысли засыпает.  
В голове назавтра невнятность размышлений, в груди — разрозненность чувств. Антон весь — смятение.   
На этот раз он не отпрашивается раньше, и Паша ждёт его у машины, покрасневшещёкий, руки убравший в карман, нахохлившийся.  
— Я... — говорит он, когда Антон подходит. — Просто прости. Бля, я...  
Он качает головой, он пьяный, он хочет уйти, и Антон сначала говорит:  
— Блядь, сядь в машину, — а потом уже думает, что это не его дело.  
Не должно быть его делом.  
Не может быть его делом.  
Неужели?  
Не…  
Не-вы-но-си-мо.  
— Я не должен был, — говорит Паша, пристегнувшись, косясь на Антона.  
— Замолчи, — отвечает тот, заводя мотор.  
Паша бессловный, насморочно сопящий. Пахнет от него потом-алкоголем, безодеколонно.  
Дебил-страдалец. Заболеет ещё.  
Прежде чем выйти из машины, Паша снова извиняется.  
Антон задерживается, перекладывая вещи в бардачке, чтобы не подниматься с Пашей по лестнице вместе, думает, что они поменялись местами, вдыхает пропитанный Пашей воздух, слышит буханье своего сердца, чувствует свою растерянность.   
Весь вечер, утро и день в минуты-миги, когда ни на кого-что не нужно обращать внимание, Антон вспоминает. Как иногда гулял с Пашей в школе, как встречал его на своей кухне, как тот звал его на посиделки с пацанами во дворе, как упорно отказывался уезжать к матери, как ненавидел Годенко, как вернулся после армии и долго расспрашивал Антона о жизни-делах, как слушал пьяный-несчастный лепет в подъезде, как выводил на улицу, как лежал на асфальте, окровавленный-будто-сломанный, как, замотанный бинтами, устало просил уйти, как искал снова-вновь встречи, как уверял, что Антон не виноват, как поцеловал, как говорил обо всём, как смотрел, как даже без чёртовых слов понимал, как гладил, дышал в скулу, прикусывал подбородок, как давал лизать шрам, как встречал с работы, как привычно садился к нему в машину, как пришёл к нему в пятницу, как потом — во вторник, как...  
Безумец.  
Безумец, который вынудил поверить, что их отношения нормальны и правильны.   
Безумец, который позволил Антону оставить на себе шрамы.  
После работы — Паша не ждал его ни у супермаркета, ни у подъезда, ни около квартиры — он лежит в кровати, забыл за всем этим за интернет заплатить. Уткнулся бы сейчас в ютубные видео, не думал бы, рассматривал марево перед глазами, слушал бы словный шум из динамиков.  
Он должен всё забыть-перечеркнуть. Он не должен чувствовать самоуверенность, тоску и какую-то душу-рвущую хуеву теплоту. Он должен избегать Пашу, который следил, который кинулся под его машину, заставил винить себя, который извинялся, который любит, которому плевать на боль, на всё, если...  
Антон ведь делает всё как надо — избегает, не говорит с ним, он больше не гей, он больше не с Пашей, нельзя же такое прощать-позволять, но почему… почему так не-вы-но-си-мо?  
Антон жмурится, в горле — ком, будто там застряло-поселилось ебучее сердце.  
Антон встаёт с кровати, накидывает толстовку, говорит маме, что выйдет поболтать с Пашей. В подъезде се́ро-во́здушно, лампочка перегорела, свет чуть золотится в пролётах, между перил. Он долго стоит у дерматиновой двери. Когда пальцы, наконец, давят на звонок, они дрожат. Блядь, а не поздно: вдруг бабушки спят?  
На миг Антону хочется рвануть в квартиру, в комнату, в кровать, в пододеялье, в — отчаянье.  
Дверь открывается, на пороге бабушка Света. Вроде-не-заспанная, чуть удивлённая, улыбающаяся не еле, не знающая, что сделал её внук.  
— Ты к Паше? — спрашивает она.  
— А... позовите, мы тут… так.  
— Па-а-аш, — кричит бабушка Света.  
Паша выглядывает из кухни и — марионеточно окаменевший — подходит к двери, кивает на бабушкины «К тебе Тоша», «Вы на улицу?», «Надень куртку», одевается едва, но попадая в рукава, смотрит на Антона — не в глаза, а куда-то в ключицы, говорит: «Здоров» — и, выйдя в подъезд, закрывает за собой дверь.  
Они спускаются на площадку между этажами, только там Паша говорит:  
— Извини.  
— Бля. — Антон взъерошивает волосы и понимает, что слегка — нервно? расслабившись? соскучившись? — улыбается. — Это реально заёбывает.  
Паша неуверенно фыркает.  
— Я... понял тебя, — говорит Антон шёпотно-сорванно. — Я думаю, что это пиздец, что ты перегнул палку, что, блядь... Чего мне ждать? — спрашивает он, смотря Паше в лицо, серое, застывшее, с полосой шрама-подарка — на, Антон, я ради тебя на всё готов. — Что ты кого-то прикончишь? Что ты себя прикончишь, если у нас что-то?.. — Он качает головой.  
— Тох, блядь… — Паша подходит ближе, тихо-словно нагревает воздух у лица. — Я сам потом думал, что тупой, что мог башкой ёбнуться, хоть и руки подставил, да и... понял, что ты себя пиздец винишь, а я не хотел на этом скепу... бля… спеклу... блядь!.. Скепулировать... — Он тьфукает. — Я хотел сказать, но боялся, и я... обещаю, что не буду ничего такого, что я... бля.  
Паша шагает назад, плюхается на ступеньки, смотрит снизу вверх, задрав голову, плечиопустивший, губы выгнувший.  
Антон должен не верить-сомневаться, должен обижаться, должен ненавидеть-бояться, должен уйти, должен дать этому время, должен сказать, что всё, что им остаётся, — приятельство-соседство.  
Он смотрит на Пашины губы. На Пашин-свой шрам.   
Вокруг полумрак, холод, гулкость, привычность. Внутри — что-то огромное, в-омут-с-головное, больное и — счастливое. Антон садится рядом, прижимаясь бедром к Пашиному бедру.  
— Пиздец, — говорит он. — Не могу нихуя без тебя, еблана такого.  
Паша, кажется, фыркает, опускает голову на Антоново плечо. Миг и — Антон понимает, что рукой зарывается в его волосы, что прижимает-притискивает его голову к своей, что чмокает в висок, в скулу, в ямочку, что слышит Пашино: «И я без тебя нихуя».  
Антон закрывает глаза. На веках мигает темнота. Под губами — нежная уязвимость шрама, под боком — Паша. Гудит тишина. Внутри — болезненная лёгкость.  
Антон думает, что, кажется, может это вынести.   
Что хочет этого.  
Что он этим — на-слаж-да-ет-ся.


End file.
